Twisted
by Mujaki no Tsubasa
Summary: Two geniuses. One project. One library room. What could go wrong? yaoi, AU, lemon, angst.
1. Two Geniuses

**Twisted**

Authors: Mujaki no Tsubasa and Miss anonymous hp

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Author's note:  
Hello! This is Mujaki no Tsubasa. Some of you might know me, or heard of me, through the story _The Best Mistakes_ published under MercuryChaos – my beloved co-author for TBM. Here I am again, with another NejiSasu story, also under role play format, but with a different partner - the equally awesome and wonderful Miss Anonymous HP, who also plays as Lee and Hinata in The Best Mistakes.

MercuryChaos and I are still working on _The Best Mistakes_, likewise with this one, though _Twisted_ will be much shorter. If you like _The Best Mistakes_, please stay with us until the end. And no, we don't know how to approach it yet, but we will! Right now I'm very busy with school and life in general. And I still haven't touched my NaruGaa project that is due twenty days from now ; so _The Best Mistakes_ will be rather slow. Please accept my sincere apology. I promise the next chapter will be updated as soon as possible.

Now, on to _Twisted_. I think this story's background is pretty easy to understand, and as you read along, you'll pick up the plot (though how small it maybe), so I don't see the need of explaining to you guys. I think you'd rather find out yourself, right?

* * *

He was early; Neji knew that. There was still at least thirty minutes left before the Uchiha was supposed to show up, but that did not make the Hyuuga feel any less annoyed. He sat in the study hall, alone, with a book opened in front of him. He already had a page full of notes written down. If he had to do the whole damn project by himself, so be it. He did not feel like waiting for the junior to show up.

And the Uchiha was a junior. Neji would have rather been paired up with someone in his grade; at least, then, he might have had some idea of their study and work habits. As it was, he never interacted with the younger boy. They only had one class together, Psychology, and they sat on opposite ends of the room. And because of luck of the draw, they had ended up being paired together.

Whatever. The kid hung around with that Uzumaki boy; anybody who hung around with that idiot couldn't be too bright. It looked like he was going to have to do the entire project himself. Fine. He worked better alone anyway.

The sky was dark with large black clumps of cloud, and thunder rumbled far along the horizon. People hurried along on the streets, trying to get back to their homes before the rain came. Dust picked up from the street and swirled around like mini-tornadoes. The weather matched Sasuke's mood perfectly.

Walking down the cement sidewalk, the Uchiha made his way towards the looming library building, his bag flung around his shoulder. A dark, gloomy look was plastered on his features as he pushed open the door, striding inside the cool conditioned area, eyes scanning the tables for a certain prick who, unfortunately, was assigned as his partner.

Being in opposite grade levels, Sasuke never knew Neji, or ever spoke to the senior before. They had Psychology together, but being Sasuke, he didn't talk to people unless he had to, and there was no reason for the two to socialize, until last week, when the Psychology teacher had randomly paired them together.

Spotting the long-haired figure at a corner of the library, Sasuke made his way over, scowl still in place.

Neji looked up as he heard somebody approaching him. He met Sasuke's expression glare for glare. This was going to be a fun assignment, he was sure. After a long minute of glaring, he started to gather up the papers and books that were strewn across the table. He shoved several sheets of paper into Sasuke's hands and started to walk off as he said over his shoulder, expecting the younger boy to follow.

"Those are the notes I've taken so far. I don't know if you've done anything for the project yet, but look over them to make sure that we're on the same page. We're going to work in the rooms in the back; it's quieter and there are fewer distractions."

As if to prove his point, a five year old kid ran by at that exact moment, heading toward the children's section. His older sister followed after, shouting about him stopping or he would be in trouble. Neji glared after them both. Stupid kids.

He continued, "I want to get this done today, so if I work on the Psychology part of the project, you can cite examples. I've pulled several books from the shelves, so we shouldn't have any problem finding information."

Perhaps he was a bit of a control freak, but he didn't care.

Sasuke stood there, staring at the sheets of paper that was just very rudely shoved into his hands, eyes flickering back and forth between them and Neji's back. _Who the hell does this bastard think he is? _He twitched.

Sasuke did _not_ like group work. He despised it, more or less, mainly because every time he was assigned one or more partners on a project, he was the one who ended up doing all the work while the other idiots lazed around then claimed credit in the end. Furthermore, group work with a girl was absolute disaster. The shameless girl would either gawk at him the whole time they were together, or would pester him during every second of it.

And today, another reason was added to Sasuke's "Why Group Work is Unnecessary And Overrated" Anthology - bastardly partners who think they are the center of the universe and just wouldn't give a damn about other people. Yes, the poor Uchiha did not realize that he himself would fall into that category of "bastardly partners", but alas, he's human. And human could barely recognize their own faults, genius or not.

Scowling darkly, Sasuke followed the Hyuuga towards the rows of rooms in the back of the library. Might as well get this thing over with. There was no guarantee that he could stand breathing the same air with the arrogant senior for over two hours.

Neji walked into one of the rooms, closing the door behind him after Sasuke had entered. The noise of the library-though it was not even that much-died instantly. He threw his bag down onto one of the chairs and set the books down onto the table as he sat down. He kicked the chair across from him, causing it slide out from under the table and looked at the other boy as he gestured to the chair.

"Well, are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there all day?"

Without waiting for a response, he slid three books across the table toward the chair. "Those books should have enough information for sources on relationships throughout history. They're mostly books on mythology and fables, but they'll work. Find the ones that match our topic, cite them, and write down whatever necessary information we need. And while you're at it, you can start on our bibliography too."

He slid a blank sheet of paper over toward the Uchiha. He was being a bastard, but at least he was supplying the junior with what he needed.

"If that's not enough information, go find some other books yourself." Or, at the very least, he mostly was supplying him. "I hope you're good at art; that's the other part you'll be doing. I'll focus on the actual paper."

Never before Sasuke had felt as humiliated like today. He, the number-one student of that year's junior class, had _never, ever_ depended on anybody. He had always been alone, doing everything he needed to do, and he was always the first one to finish an assignment. Always. The Uchiha's pride wouldn't allow to just sit and watch an upperclassman getting the upper hand, making a fool out of him just like that.

"Who do you think I am? Not an idiot, I hope?" An indignant growl slipped past Sasuke's lips as he glared coldly at the senior. Refraining not to throw his bag on the table, he sat down, glowering darkly as fingers shuffling through the pages. He was perfectly capable of gathering information, he could even do the whole project by himself in a day. And now this... this... prick was acting like Sasuke was a little child who needed guidance and help in everything.

And Sasuke hated it.

Neji gave him a dry look. "Actually, yes. I do think that. Prove me wrong by getting to work. But just don't expect my opinion of you to change."

And his opinion probably wouldn't. He never thought highly of people who sat around, threw hissy-fits, and never did anything productive, and that was the category Neji had placed the Uchiha in. The type of person who moped around, but never did anything about it to make the situation better. The type of person that would complain, but just take everything as it came in the end. People who were like that were fated to fail, and Neji would not waste his breath or thoughts hoping otherwise. He'd leave that to the counselors.

Being patient was not Sasuke's forte. Being patient with jackasses was _never_ Sasuke's forte. And his patience and self-control was quickly wearing thin, anger bubbling inside his mind. "Watch your mouth." He snarled dangerously, dark eyes flashing in cold frustration.

Willing himself to calm down, the Uchiha kept his glare pinned on Neji, hands jerking the clasp of the bag open. He would not be provoked. Never. Uchiha Sasuke did not lose his composure just because some jerk was acting all high and mighty, pretending he was in control of everything. Right now the best solution was to finish the project as quickly as he could, then he would be out of the Hyuuga's company. Or else he would suffocate to death. Literally.

The heat of the glare itself was enough to let Neji know that he was being stared at. He did not react, however. Instead, he went to work, flipping open the last book he had been searching through and picking up where he left off. A silence fell over them and eventually felt Sasuke's stare leave, which meant the Uchiha had gone to work.

Neji finished flipping through another book and added it to the finished pile. He looked up to see that Sasuke was doing…

…exactly what he had told him to.

It was ironic how much effort the Uchiha could put into whining and complaining even if he ended up doing exactly what he was told in the end anyway. "There's another book that needs to be added to the bibliography," he said, staring across the table. "I only have one more book to go through. Be done with citing the examples by the time I'm through so that I can start on the paper."

He picked up his last book, started with a new sheet, and began to skim the first page. "Oh… and Uchiha?" He did not raise his head from the book in front of him. "Watch your mouth."

Sasuke, despite how much he would like to pin the senior down and teach him not to look down on the Uchiha, was still a marginally reasonable person. Maybe if he just ignore all the snide comments from Neji, and do his part of the project as quickly as he could, he would be freed of the suffocating and irritating company. The more they got done, the faster he could end the association with the bastard.

But there had got to be a limit. At that comment, Sasuke's fingers froze and clenched, nearly breaking the pencil he was holding. Nobody could get away with insulting the Uchiha like that, he wouldn't let it slide so easily. His patience was tried past its limit already. And he was about to explode.

"I'm not your dog." The scathing glare sent the Hyuuga's way was strong enough that if it was a material object, would be piercing a hole into the white washed wall of the tiny library room. If this prick thought that Sasuke was a stupid push-over, then he would have to think again. Or regret it.

Eyebrows rose at that comment. "You're not a dog?" he repeated, giving the Uchiha an odd look. "Funny. Because you sure know how to whine like one."

The chair Sasuke was sitting on was violently shoved backwards as its occupant rose, his knuckles straining white and shaking on the desk. Screw it. He didn't need to finish the project here. Why didn't he think of this sooner?

"Forget it. I'll do the rest at home. Don't bother yourself." The Uchiha's voice came out as a strangled growl, as he tried his hardest not to snap and cause a scene by beating the senior into a pulp. Why the hell did they have to meet to do the project? The Internet was created for a reason.

Quickly shoving his things into the bag, Sasuke flung it across his shoulder and turned towards the door. "Goodbye."

Neji rolled his eyes at the junior's scene. "If you are told that you whine too much, usually you are supposed to stop… not whine some more." He flipped through his notebook and took out a printed sheet. "And, in order to do the project, it might help if you had the thesis." He leaned back in his chair paper in hand, staring at the other boy. Why was he not surprised?

"I do _not_ whine." Squeezing his eyes shut, the dark-haired junior clenched his fists, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm. One more comment... just _one_ more, and Sasuke would have to shut Neji off himself. Physically.

"You should record yourself sometime," said Neji, as he stared at the back of the junior. He could make out every single muscle up and down his arms as it tightened and tensed with his fists. "I assure you, you do. Quite insistently, too."

Somebody just didn't know when to stop. And it was going to cost him quite a bit.

In one quick movement, Sasuke whirled and seized the Hyuuga's collar, slamming him against the wall. "Bastard. Shut. Up." He ground out, teeth clenched together as his dark eyes blazed in unconcealed anger.

To say that Neji had been expecting to be pushed up against the wall would be a complete and utter lie. Still, he would not admit his surprise in a million years nor the fact that perhaps for a second - even less - he was slightly wary of what Sasuke's next action would be. It was quickly apparent that the younger boy was only pissed off and maybe more so than that, and he smirked down at him.

"Now what are you going to, Uchiha?" he asked, leaning down toward him, not even attempting to release himself from Sasuke's grip. "Hit me? And here I thought most people to have reached a maturity beyond that by this point in their lives."

"Hyuuga. I told you to watch your mouth." Sasuke's grip tightened as he pushed the senior harder against the wall. What the hell was the problem with this jerk? "I'm not somebody that you could insult whenever and however you want."

Neji winced slightly as a knot on the wall started to dig into his back accompanied by Sasuke's knuckles that were probably making nice indentions in his chest. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's wrists with one of his hands-partly to ease the pressure a bit and partly to show that just because he was up against a wall did not mean that he was helpless, and Sasuke's collar with the other. He pulled the Uchiha closer so that their noses were almost touching and met his glare head-on.

"I also told you to watch yours. And I don't care who you are and what you think people can and can't do to you, Uchiha. I'll do what I please when I please. Last I checked, I don't need your permission."

The Uchiha's response was another push, his fist applying heavy pressure against Neji's chest. His heart was beating madly now, blood pumping in anger. His bottom lip was being abused by teeth digging down on the flesh, his pupils narrowed, giving Sasuke a feral, animalistic look. Uchiha Sasuke was losing his cool. And all because of this one bastard.

"You... "

Neji grunted, but he did not let up. "You what?" he hissed. He was so close to Sasuke now that he could feel the other's breath rolling down his throat in warm waves. "You what, Uchiha?"

The short, erratic breaths escaped the Uchiha's red, strained lips, drifting in between their faces. Sasuke had just now noticed the close proximity they were in, how their nose barely touched, how their bodies were pressed together, how Neji's skin burned against his own, how their eyes locked onto each other's, how the air felt hot and suffocating in the raw tension rising from the two, how their lips were close enough that a slight movement from either of them could result in a kiss.

But Sasuke wasn't one to give up. "You're a damn irritating Mr. Perfect." He growled, leaning in so that their noses brushed against each other's, his eyes still did not leave those pale orbs.

Neji's glare hardened as he resisted the urge to jerk back when their noses touched. The junior in front of him was an arrogant bastard, though, and while he would usually just walk away from such a childish challenge, Sasuke needed his ego deflated. "I didn't know you thought I was perfect, Uchiha," he said, mockingly and a smirk in place. "You should have told me. I would have returned the sentiment… Mr. Perfect."

How dare he... How dare he insult Sasuke like that? What was the problem with this freaking Hyuuga? "Funny." Sasuke growled menacingly. "I'm not perfect at being an arrogant prick bastard like you. Should I feel flattered?"

"About as flattered as I feel, I suspect," Neji said, dryly, "and you don't give yourself enough credit. You're quite good at being an arrogant bastard." He tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrists and collar before giving the younger boy a small warning jerk. "Too bad for you, I don't see any reason for you to be as arrogant as you make yourself out to be. In the end, it's all self-indulged lies then, isn't it?" He tightened his grip even more. "Now, let go."

"No."

Again, Neji tightened his grip threateningly. If the younger did not let go soon, he was going to knee him in the crotch. "Let. Go."

"You seriously think that I'd do whatever you say?" The corners of Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk as he pressed even closer, shoving his knee in between Neji's legs for leverage. Somewhere in his mind was nagging that he was going too far. But there was no way he could be rational right now.

A gasp escaped Neji's lips at Sasuke's sudden move. The Uchiha had gone from just holding him up against the wall to pinning him against it simply by applying all of his bodyweight against the Hyuuga. Neji glared. "You will," he warned, darkly, "or I'll make you let go." With his hands preoccupied elsewhere and his kneeing area now blocked by Sasuke's knee, how he was going to 'make him', even he did not really know.

"Oh?" A full-fledged smirk was present on Sasuke's lips now, as his eyes flashed with malice. "And how would you do that?"

Neji growled low in his throat, quite done with this game. He was quite aware of Sasuke's knee between his legs, Sasuke's breath against his face and neck, Sasuke's body pressed against his, Sasuke's… he squeezed his eyes shut, banishing those thoughts from his mind. "Let go, Uchiha. Now." Or else he was going to do something they would both regret

"Make me." The Uchiha breathed, teeth baring as he kept hold of Neji's collar, body did not budge an inch. This was dangerous. Very dangerous. But he wasn't to turn back, not Uchiha Sasuke.

In one swift movement, his hand released Sasuke's collar and caught his chin, pulling him forward so that their lips smashed together. Neji never did anything without thinking about it first; he was not one to act on impulse. Yet, none of that was thought out or planned… it just happened. And for a moment, instead of thinking, all he focused on was how good those damn Uchiha lips felt against his own.

Sasuke was fully prepared to be punched his lights out, or shoved to the opposite wall, or something to the physical pain matter, so when Neji's lips suddenly collided with his, the Uchiha went frozen to the spot. His mind immediately went overdrive, a million thoughts seemed to squeeze their way into his brain at once. There was the revolting thought of Neji's - a man's - lips on his, that commanded him to pull away and acquaint his fist with the Hyuuga's pale cheek. There was the glaring question of why the senior had kiss him in the first place. And somewhere in there was the strange pleasurable and arousing feeling that his lips and body were sending to his brain.

But Sasuke did not just go with the moment. He had much more self-control than that. Tearing away, the junior growled loudly and yanked tighter on Neji's collar, eyes twitching in fury. "What the hell!?"

Neji kept his eyes clothes moments after Sasuke pulled away, expecting a punch to the face or something that would cause tremendous pain. The yank of his collar cut off his air supply for a second before shifting and allowing him to breathe again, and all the while he kept his eyes closed. It was not until he was certain that was all that was coming his way that he slowly lifted his lids to gaze into the angry glare of Uchiha Sasuke. His hand was still on the other boy's face, and he had yet to remove it. Funny.

"I told you to let me go, Uchiha," Neji said, his voice low with warning.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Sasuke spat, "You're telling me that you kiss anybody that grabs your collar to make them let go?"

His mind was a mess, and every time he tried to make sense of what happened, things just got more and more complicated. Sasuke did not believe the Hyuuga's words. There were so many other ways to force him to let go. Why kissing of all things? And then there was that... that... urge to reclaim Neji's lips again that drove the Uchiha insane.

"That's none of your business," he snapped, angry at himself for what he did. "Now I told you to… Let. Me. Go." He was wondering why Sasuke had not let him go yet, most would after what he had just done, and why he was still allowing Neji to cup his face, which he still had not removed. He was wondering a lot of things, but he pushed that all from his mind, intent on getting out of there as soon as possible. "Now, Uchiha." He growled, leaning toward him in what he was a threatening manner.

He had really considered letting go, and was about to, when the command got through his ears. The Hyuuga didn't know what was best for him, did he? "You ask nicely when you want people to do something. Bastard." Sasuke kept his hold, knowing in the back of his mind that he was plummeting into something that he would greatly regret in the future, but blind pride did not permit him to pull away.

Neji was tired of going in circles. He was tired of letting Sasuke have his chance to walk away. He was just plain tired of all of this waiting to see what the hell was going to happen next. So, watching the boy in front of him, he waited until the Uchiha had an ego boost - telling their upperclassmen to do something seemed to always boost it nicely - before he used both of his to grab the front of Sasuke's shirt use the sudden momentum to effectively switch their positions. Neji kept one hand fist in Sasuke's shirt while the other went to lean against the wall beside Sasuke's head.

The Hyuuga leaned toward him closely, so that his lips were almost, but not quite, touching his ear. "Fine," he hissed, mockingly. "Would you kindly let go of me?"

The shiver that just ran along his spine was not supposed to be there. Neither did the change in temperature he detected creeping up his cheeks. What the hell was his body doing without his permission? Gritting his teeth, Sasuke whirled to the side to face Neji, intent to give the senior another talk, when their lips brushed against each other's once more. This time purely on accident.

It tickled slightly, the light touch against Neji's bottom lip, and yet he did not react. He did not even breathe, too surprised by the touch that no smart remarks left his mouth. Instead, driven by Sasuke's intoxicating presence, he pushed forward-perhaps a bit more forcefully than he needed too-catching the Uchiha's lips on his own. He placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, pressing the younger boy into the wall as he kissed him senseless.

Eyes widening in surprise, Sasuke made an indignant noise in the back of his throat and grabbed the Hyuuga's shoulder, futilely trying to pull away from the kiss. All coherent thoughts flew from his brain, leaving only the overwhelming feeling of Neji's lips on his, the surprisingly soft flesh moving against his own, and the senior's body warmth flooding over his skin.

There was a moment of uncertainty where Neji was sure – positive - that Sasuke was going to pull away. Instead, he stayed right where he was, and he used that to his full advantage. He worked Sasuke's lips, pressing roughly against them as he ran tongue and teeth across each lip. His hands slid down the wall to grip Sasuke's shoulders, nails digging into clothing and bruising skin.

Flinching, Sasuke retaliated by biting down on the Hyuuga's lips with his own teeth, nibbling on the flesh in frustration. The fingers on Neji's shoulder dug down until he was sure that even his blunt nails had made some indents in the senior's skin. This was not a mere squabble anymore, this had turned into something completely different. And while Sasuke was supposed to be getting away and never see Neji again, his body stayed, and reacted to the latter's touches, no matter how wrong it was.

Neji hissed into the kiss, clutching to his grips tighter as the Uchiha fought back with just as much vigor. His tongue ran along the back of teeth and gums as they fought with each other for dominance over the kiss. An arm wrapped around the Uchiha's waist pulling him closer so that their bodies were completely flesh to one another as his other arm left a map of trails along Sasuke's side as the Hyuuga's hand massaged and works the muscles in his hip and thigh.

Cursing the traitorous body of his, Sasuke grabbed on to the Hyuuga's long mane of hair and tugged on the locks violently while trying to stay on his feet. The treatment Neji was giving his muscles felt too good for him to ignore, and the harsh kisses they shared burned his skin, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he was aroused. _Very_ aroused.

The older boy stumbled them backwards, searching for a surface… any surface to lie down on. The edge of the table pushed against the back of his knees as he bumped into it, and reaching out blindly - his mouth now moving to leave kisses and bites along Sasuke's jaw line - he knocked his stuff off the table. He moved them, pressing the other boy against the edge of the table this time, before throwing Sasuke down onto the hardwood surface and immediately following after.

"Hyuuga! Stop!"

Wincing as he was shoved violently on top of the table, Sasuke took the opportunity when their lips were torn apart to gasp, eyes wide and glaring at Neji. His breathing was uneven, and his lips were swollen from the previous abuse. Registering his position, the Uchiha felt his body heat up even more, noticing how Neji was in between his legs, how the long-haired senior was hovering above him with a predatory expression. What exactly was the Hyuuga going to do?

Neji stopped, only moving to brace himself on the table with one of his hands. He raised a single eyebrow as he stared down at the Uchiha. "Stop?" Even though his body was screaming at the younger boy for putting the breaks on, he stepped off to the side, so that if Sasuke wanted to go, he could. "I didn't know you were so afraid, Uchiha; you should have told me back when I was kissing you the second time."

It suddenly felt like somebody had dropped a stone in Sasuke's stomach as Neji's warmth left him, but Sasuke did not allow himself any moment to falter. His heart was still racing, the flush on his cheeks still did not show any signs of fading, and his nerves were twitching like crazy. But Sasuke's dignity was still there.

"I'm not afraid!" He growled indignantly, propping himself on his elbows. "And why were you kissing me in the first place!?"

"Probably for the same reason you ended up kissing me back."

"I..."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but closed it again, not another sound escaping his lips. He did kiss the Hyuuga back, there was no way he could deny that... but... why... he didn't know. It was an unconscious action that he couldn't explain. And probably he didn't want to know why either. He was confused. Extremely confused.

And he was still painfully aroused.

* * *

To be continued.  



	2. One Library Room

**Twisted**

Authors: Mujaki no Tsubasa and Miss Anonymous hp – or jabberwocky999 (Livejournal)

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: yaoi, graphic lemon, anal, oral, bondage, AU.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**  
**

That was something that was physically noticeable. It was obvious, from his flushed cheeks to his heavy breathing. Neji was not much better for his part. He was taking long deep breaths, trying to regain his composure, still slightly breathless from their kiss. His face was flushed with color, and his hands were shaking slightly from the effort to keep himself under control.

Even with all of that, though, Neji was positive that Sasuke was going to get up and walk out, be done with this little game of theirs (because really, what else was it?) and leave Neji standing there like an idiot. The Uchiha did not get up, however, and he could not hold back the sigh that escaped his lips at that. Reasons as to why he was doing this could be figured out later, he decided as he positioned himself back between Sasuke's legs. Right now, his body and the desire that had been building in his belly were running the show.

He leaned close to him, remembering how Sasuke had reacted to it before, and let his lips graze his ear before saying to him in a low tone, "If you want to stop, just say it."

As Neji loomed over him again, Sasuke scooted backwards until his back hit the wall. The anticipation and suspense, mixing with the foreign churning feeling inside his body was too much for the Uchiha to bear. And with Neji's lips so close... so close... it made his blood boil and freeze at the same time. What did the Hyuuga hope to accomplish from this? Sasuke's humiliation? Defeat? The thoughts ran wild in his brain, and while Sasuke vehemently fought to keep his pride, the lust that was building inside him had made itself too great to ignore.

Another shiver crept down the Uchiha's spine as Neji's breath ghosted across his skin. What should he do!? Biting down on his bottom lip, Sasuke wrestled with the idea of shoving the Hyuuga away and just end this stupid charade, while the other half of his mind screamed for skin contact, for him to grab onto those silky locks and connect their lips again. And god how he wanted to taste Neji, how he wanted to feel that smooth skin against his own, how he wanted to hear that... arousing voice say his name.

Neji followed after him, forcing a knee between Sasuke's legs so that he was straddling his left leg. "Just tell me when to stop… scaredy-cat," he said, quietly. Then, not waiting for a reply, he sealed Sasuke's mouth with his own.

Whatever Sasuke wanted to retort was cut off, and as much as he hated being interrupted, he couldn't say that he disliked the method. Twitching, the Uchiha grabbed on to Neji's neck and pushed the Hyuuga's head closer, teeth biting down on the latter's bottom lip. He wasn't scared, damn it!

Neji smirked against Sasuke's lips even as his bottom lip was assaulted. Even though he was unsure why, this was what he wanted. This closeness that he would have pushed away from most people and yet longed for from this younger boy; it was driving him insane with need. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Uchiha, drawing him impossibly close as his hands run up and down Sasuke's back, seeking and kneading new muscle. His tongue ran over the front of the younger boy's teeth, shuddering along with the rest of his body as Sasuke nipped at his lip. God, he wanted this.

A groan escaped Sasuke's lips as he continued to suck on the senior's lips. His body trembled slightly as Neji's hand roamed freely on his back, the intimate contact sending floods of heat down south, much to his dismay and pleasure. The nagging reason in his mind had long gone, making space for the desire, the need, the burning lust he felt towards the Hyuuga. His legs went up and straddled Neji's hips, and for the first time ever, Sasuke noticed the most painful arousal he had ever gotten before. He choked back a moan and tore away to gasp for air, a trail of saliva trickling down the edge of his jaw.

They fell back as Neji moved off of his knees and pulled Sasuke into his lap. There was a moment of blind ecstasy, hot pleasure coursing through his veins, when the Uchiha brushed against his forgotten and ignored erection still trapped within the confines of his pants. He groaned throatily, nails digging deeply into Sasuke's spine as he tried to regain control against the new sensation. Still slightly breathless, he kissed the side of Sasuke's jaw, following the saliva trail with his tongue; all the while, one of his hands were sliding up under the back of Sasuke's shirt, running up and carving each vertebrate gently, while the other came to the front of his pants to tease the Uchiha through his jeans.

God... whatever the Hyuuga was doing to him, it felt so wonderful and mind-numbing that Sasuke never wanted those hands or those lips to stop. He hissed, fingers tangling themselves in Neji's dark locks, hips rolling down into the senior's hand, eliciting a strangled moan from his throat. Latching on Neji's neck, Sasuke brutally bit and sucked on the skin, leaving raw marks every few seconds while he sneaked a hand under the Hyuuga's shirt, fingers trailing up the smooth abdomen and brushing against a nipple. His legs locked around Neji's hips as he moved, arousal grinding against Neji's hand, delicious friction making his body shake in blinding tremors.

A small sound, something between a whimper and a groan, escaped Neji's lips as Sasuke toyed with his torso and gave attention to his neck. Head thrown back in a forgotten gasp, he ran nails down the Uchiha's back, only keeping enough restraint to remember to continue massaging the cloth restricting Sasuke's erection. Neji tugged as the dark shirt with a frustrated growl as lust filled eyes returned to meet the Uchiha's gaze. There was no way he could get that shirt off himself with only one hand. And he wanted it off of Sasuke. Now.

Sasuke bit down on his own bottom lip in attempt to muffle another moan as his hardened length twitched in response to the Hyuuga's caress. His hair was matting on his skin, sweat rolling down the side of his cheek while his hips moved desperately, thrusting harshly into Neji's hand. Mercilessly tugging and rolling the perk nipple in his fingers, the Uchiha moved his other hand from Neji's hair down to the back of Neji's pants, and then slid his fingers inside, down the cleft of the Hyuuga's ass.

Forget the shirt.

A palm pressed into Sasuke's back, pulling him forward and allowing Neji to latch onto the other boy's neck. Teeth dug into skin as his tongue swirled around in comforting laps. This was probably the only time he would be allowed to touch the Uchiha like this, hold him and make him moan and squirm like this, and he wanted evidence left over-even if only for a week of two-that it had happened. He stopped massaging Sasuke through his pants; fingers moving to fumbled with the younger boy's button and zipper instead. God, he wanted some evidence later that this had not been some sick dream. So he suckled the Uchiha's neck harder, pulling him even closer as he did so.

Trembling at the onslaught of Neji's lips abusing his neck, Sasuke gasped, throwing his head back as his mouth hung widely open. He ground his hips harder against the Hyuuga's, feeling shocks shot up his nerves every time their clothed bulges brushed together. His fingers slid lower and moved to the side, kneading and caressing the smooth muscles on Neji's right cheek. His barely coherent brain whirled, half-drowned by the pleasure, the other half was trying futilely to make sense of what was going on, whether this was a dream, or some illusion that he had fallen under.

Sasuke's fly finally came undone just as the younger boy grinded against his erection. Neji moaned into Sasuke's neck, resisting the urge to bite down completely, but not holding back as his nails dug into the Uchiha's back. He leaned into Sasuke's touch, mesmerized and lost in the caresses as his eyes fluttered closed. He pulled back, eyes still closed, leaving a bright red and slowly bruising mark marring his pale neck.

Blindly, Neji tugged Sasuke's pants down his hips as far as they would go before their close proximity got in the way. He caught the Uchiha in a searing kiss, tongue actively participating, as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. Slowly, he leaned forward, gently lying him down on the table before pulling away. Then, with one swift yank, the jeans were gone.

The cool conditioned air hit Sasuke's heated skin, forcing a hiss from his lips. Gazing up at the Hyuuga, he was once more overtaken by the tantalizing image of Neji with his eyes glazed, his lips red and abused, his tossed up hair, and especially the numerous dark marks sporting on the pale column of his neck. Sasuke swallowed, fighting the tingles in his body and reached up, pulling the senior down on top of himself and crashed his lips against Neji's soft, wet flesh; his hands roughly tugged at the Hyuuga's shirt, pulling it up the latter's abdomen so his fingers could access the skin underneath.

Neji caught his shirt in his hands, pulling it up and off the rest of the way, discarding it over the table and on the floor somewhere that he did not even bother to look. Fingers danced across skin as he explored the new exposed areas, leaving tingling touches up and down Sasuke's inner thigh before moving upward, teasingly skipping over the part he most wanted touched. He grazed his fingernails across the Uchiha's abdomen, leaving white indented marks in his wake, up his ribcage, exploring every part of his stomach with curious fingertips, and teasing his nipple, pinching and rubbing the already hard flesh. All the while, rolling his shirt up and breaking from their kiss just long enough to get it over Sasuke's head before returning to it as though they had never stopped.

Shuddering beneath Neji's exploring fingers, Sasuke urgently bit down on the former's lip, one hand roaming across the expanse of the Hyuuga's chest, the other trailed down and finally cupped around the senior's backside. He growled into the kiss, hand applying pressure against Neji's muscles, feeling them ripple underneath the smooth skin. Now, a wet spot at Sasuke's boxers had made itself known, but he was too caught up in the incredible sensation that Neji had brought to care.

Sasuke was making his head spin, he realized as he fought furiously into the kiss, hands roaming everywhere. Never before had he lost control of himself as much as he was at this very moment, but-oh God!-the things the Uchiha were doing, the way the Uchiha was looking… it was pushing him over the edge unlike anything before. He pulled away from the kiss, pulling back just to look at the junior in front of him for a moment.

This time, Neji looked on down at him with something almost akin to tenderness, such a contrast to how their meeting today had started. A small breath left his lips, a sigh holding a word. "Sasuke…" And slowly he lowered his mouth again to tease sensitive chest flesh, tongue swirling and nails clawing as he tried to get the boy beneath him to make those delicious sounds again that were making his blood flame with arousal.

Fingers shaking in their place on Neji's back, Sasuke arched into the Hyuuga's touch, another wanton moan unabashedly freed from his throat. He panted, eyes barely opened with dark and dilated pupils, blood pumping fervently in his veins. The sound of his name coming from the Hyuuga's lips alone sent his nerves and mind spinning wildly without control. The Uchiha laboriously lifted his chest, neck craning to look at what Neji was doing to him, at the long river of hair pooling at his side, at the equally flushed skin decorating the Hyuuga's features, the sight igniting another fire inside his body, and his needs thus heightened.

A breath of air left Neji's lips, washing over the Uchiha beneath him. He could feel Sasuke's dark gaze on him, watching him as he turned skin red and heated with his touch. There was a fire burning somewhere in his depths that just kept growing every moment he drew this out. It grew and twisted with his need, drawing him closer to this boy who he had outright ignored up until last week when they had been assigned as partners. Even as twisted as this whole situation seemed (and he definitely saw the irony in it), he did not want to stop. He clung to him desperately as he trailed and clawed further down, lips barely tickling the heated flesh below him. Feet hanging over the side of the table, he hooked his thumbs into Sasuke's boxers and looked up at the dark-eyed boy with lust-filled eyes. Yes, he could definitely see the irony in this. He tugged the boxers over the Uchiha's hips and off; it was a twisted situation, he knew, but he did not give a damn.

Sasuke's throat was dry, and his breathing came out in thick, labored gasps as his cheeks colored, taking in the naked state his body was in. God, he couldn't remember the last time he was naked in front of another person, not even his parents, much less this senior that he had never spoken to up until yesterday. The Uchiha was uptight and overly critical, but right now he was about as rational as a gaping fish out of the water. Urgently trailing his hands downward, he fumbled with Neji's own zippers and buttons, determined not to be the only one naked; all the while arching his back, pushing his abdomen harder against the Hyuuga's lips.

Hair clung to Neji in sweaty drapes, his long tresses making swirl patterns down his bareback and tickling across the Uchiha's stomach and abdomen. The fingers playing with his zipper caused him to gasp, sharp breath coming in as he contemplated moving lower. When was the last time he had let somebody see him this far gone, lost in the passion and instinct that drove him on?

Never, he realized, crawling back up Sasuke's body to capture his lips again and give him better access to his pants. Never had he allowed somebody seen him this lost and entranced by their presence, and never before had he reveled in the triumph as much as he did now at being able to make the passive boy beneath him make such sounds that were driving him on.

Neji gripped Sasuke's length in his hand, running a thumb over the tip as he worked to make the Uchiha make more of those noises. Never before had he been so entranced and never before had he been so attached and unwilling to let this stop too soon as he was at that very moment.

The Uchiha shuddered, his eyes screwing shut as he gasped into the kiss, teeth unconsciously sinking down on Neji's tongue. The treatment that the Hyuuga was giving to his hardened length was so incredibly pleasurable, every muscles in Sasuke's body froze and throbbed in response to the touch. His fingers desperately tugged the zipper down, almost ripping it off Neji's pants. He pulled the Hyuuga's pants and boxers down past his hips, and began stroking Neji's own shaft in earnest. The texture, the slick feeling of the sensitive skin against his own aroused Sasuke even more, as he tugged and pulled, using his other hand to roll Neji's balls in his fingers, determined to make the Hyuuga pour out the same unadulterated lusty sounds like what Sasuke had been doing.

Neji groaned into Sasuke's mouth, suddenly forgetting everything he was doing except the feel of the Uchiha's hands on him. His hand tightened around Sasuke's shaft, his stroking becoming fierce as his own hips bucked against the younger boy's hands. His mind was a whirl, spinning with every stroke and movement of his and Sasuke's bodies, and he found that he did not care very much. At times like this, thinking was overrated. God, at times like this, he wished it never had to stop. Neji's arm shook with the effort to hold him up from falling onto the Uchiha and another moan was torn from his throat.

His arms between their bodies had become a nuisance, preventing the desperately sought skin contact between the two boys. Using every last bit of his strength that was quickly diminishing to keep himself upright, Sasuke continued to stroke the Hyuuga, his lips pushing against the other's in a passionate, bruising kiss. One arm retreated to support himself on the elbow as he leaned, trying to get closer to the other body. A thought came to Sasuke's muddled mind in the midst of a tongue war, and he pulled himself fully upright, shoving Neji down on the hard wood table.

In the back of his mind, behind all of the intangible thoughts and very tangible wants, he wondered how much noise they were making. As a very audible groan left his lips from falling back onto the table, his hair cascading over the edge in waves, he knew they were in a library. He knew they were in a public place to something that was very, very illegal, and he knew they were doing it in a place that they were very likely to be heard. And yet, despite all this, he did not care. He pulled Sasuke down to him to smash their lips together once more, hips rolling upward, craving the contact. Despite where they were and how stupid and ironic and twisted this situation was, all he cared to think about was how alluring Sasuke looked with his hair framing his face in sweaty drapes, his body flushed with arousal, and naked as the day he was born.

Sasuke kissed back harshly before tearing away from Neji's to twist his body around, straddling the Hyuuga's hips. He breathed and stared down at the senior's weeping length, dark eyes captivated by how the organ pulsed, the veins running along under the translucent outer skin pumping with blood, how the slight moisture on the tip made the skin shine under the pale white light. The Uchiha, after a moment hesitation, slowly leaned down, tongue darting out to lap at the pale and smooth inner thigh spread before him in a painfully tantalizing manner. His lips ran along the silky expanse of skin, feeling their flesh rubbing against each other, and he moaned.

Head thrown back, a small gasp followed by a deep throaty moan left Neji's mouth as he struggled not to squirm under Sasuke's teasing touches. Even as he told himself not to move too much, his hands found the hard calves of Sasuke's legs and nails dug into flesh desperately. He flexed and relaxed his muscles frantically, resisting the urge to whimper and fidget with need. His hands moved up to Sasuke's hips, gently pulling the boy back slightly till the Uchiha was straddling Neji's head.

The Hyuuga leaned to the right and gently kissed the inside of his leg. Even with his mind melted to mush, he knew the power patience had, and slowly, he kissed his way up his inner thigh while his hand gently pressed on the small of Sasuke's back, urging him to lower himself slowly. All the while, Neji's nails of his other hand continued to dig violently into Sasuke's leg as the younger boy teased and strung him along.

Cringing, Sasuke stilled his roaming tongue for a split second as his eyes blurred, thighs automatically closing around Neji's head to press against the other's hot tongue. Quickly recomposing himself, he reciprocated, pushing his lips and tongue harder on the Hyuuga's thigh, teeth scraping along the slick skin while he struggled to keep more sounds from escaping from his throat. They couldn't risk being seen like this, naked and flushed on each other, each sucking on the other's body like there was no tomorrow; the quiet, breathy moans filling the tiny room had escalated despite their efforts to keep it down, at the point where Sasuke was certain if a person was right outside their door, they would surely hear the sinful moans pouring from the two boys' lips.

Despite the logic shouting in the back of his head, Neji had no plans of stopping. Hips gave in as he arched up into Sasuke's touch, gasps leaving his lips even as his tongue swirled up Sasuke's inner thigh, gaining pleasure from the way the younger boy tensed and leaned into his touch automatically. It led him on, drove him further down this road that he knew-somewhere in the back of his mind, he did know-he would regret later on.

Fingers caressed skin as tongue moved further and further upward, his nose brushing black curls, and teasingly and tentatively, he flicked his tongue out to brush against, very lightly, Sasuke's smooth and hardened length. His hand followed the curve of Sasuke's ass, massaging the muscle in rhythm with the teasing touches of his tongue, never holding it long enough to satisfy. Even with the noises they were making threatening to give them away, Neji urged them on, loving the sounds and the reactions he was able to draw from this boy.

A loud gasp tore its way from Sasuke's lips as he froze, arousal twitching and flaming with need by just a swipe of Neji's tongue. Quickly slamming his palm against his mouth to muffle the noise, the Uchiha screwed his eyes shut, body curling in blind tremors. Hips moving against the wet heat below, he panted harshly and after a moment, took his hand away to lean down, sucking the base of Neji's length, ignoring the tickling sensation at his nose. His head bobbed, lips running along the Hyuuga's shaft, tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva coating the hard organ.

A husky moan tore from his throat, only muffled by Neji's sheer will not to alert people of their presence and predicament in the room. He thrust upward, unable to control his reaction to the hot mouth on him, his body moving on its own accord. For a moment, he forgot about everything, absolutely everything, except the feel of the wet heat moving up and down his shaft. White heat flowed through his veins and sailed southward to meet the Uchiha's talented mouth, and every comprehensible thought floated from his head.

Slowly, as his body got used to this rhythm Sasuke had set for him, he remembered the boy above him. He craned his neck back, almost uncomfortably, before taking the hardened length into his own mouth. His tongue swirled around the erection, hands holding the Uchiha's hips in place so that he could not squirm. As befuddled as his mind was at the moment, he could at least remember to hold the junior in his place. Neji could remember to do that.

Focusing on the task at hand and not letting his body go too far into the incredible pleasure in his groin, the Uchiha continued to lavish attention on Neji's straining, weeping length. The thought of doing this to another man, normally, would have Sasuke cringing in disgust, but now, as he was sucking on the Hyuuga's swollen organ, the mind-numbing sensation and the taste of Neji overwhelmed his senses.

He lowered his hips, pushing his own arousal against the senior's lips as he trailed his mouth towards Neji's tip, taking it between his teeth and pressed his tongue against the slit. Immediately, the strange, foreign taste of the Hyuuga's seed claimed his taste buds, and he found himself not disliking it one bit.

Another sound, partly a moan and halfway a sigh, left his lip, causing his mouth to vibrate slightly around Sasuke's length. Neji ran his tongue around the hardened shaft as he let his teeth graze, very lightly, against the skin. He suckled the length in time with Sasuke's movements on his own erection and the perfect picture that they were making, an erotic one that he could picture perfectly in his head, sent more waves of pleasure through his system. He brought one of his hands up to grip the base, soaking his fingers in the slick saliva he had left behind the precum glistening there.

A thumb ran up the base and led the rest of his hand to grip the Uchiha's balls lightly. An idea, among the jumbled thoughts, entered his head and he switched hands, the free one going to grip Sasuke's balls while the other went up to run down the cleft of the younger boy's ass. With his slicked and moistened finger, he probed the opening with curious gentleness. Fuck, he did not know what he was doing, but he sure as hell knew that it felt right and that it felt good.

Sasuke's heart raced in his chest cavity, stumbling and tripping over its own beats as his body flamed in arousal, fueled further by Neji's tight hold on his balls and the touches at his anus. He moaned and moved down onto the Hyuuga's length, impaling his own orifice to muffle the noise that fought past slackened lips. Muscles spasming, he struggled to stay upright, one palm pressing hard against the table while the other gripping the base of Neji's length tightly, fingers curling around the twitching flesh.

Their situation was both tremendously erotic and sinful at the same time; how they could go from almost killing each other to worshipping each other's bodies, the way they moved, sweaty skin sliding along sweaty skin, how they moaned and groaned at each stroke of a tongue, each slide of a finger, each taste of each other's forbidden fruit. Sasuke's mind whirled as he pushed back against Neji's exploring finger, his entrance heating with unknown need that craved to be satisfied, to be filled to the brim by the Hyuuga.

Hips rocking, eyes shut tight, and a finger probing the boy above him, Neji was lost. His mind was jumble, his thoughts forgotten, and his attention so enraptured by Sasuke like it never should have been. But the boy was so like him, he realized. Even in their few brief encounters, including the one today where they unceremoniously tried to kill each other, he could see that. Sasuke was cold, solemn, quiet, and smart… everything that Neji was. He had an androgynous beauty that was just delicate enough to be endearing and yet masculinity enough to attract any female's eye.

It was not hard to see, even with Neji's eyes closed as he sucked the Uchiha off, why so many girls chased after Sasuke despite his attitude. There was something alluring about him… and Neji found pride in the fact that he was probably the only person to ever know what art that Uchiha could create with his tongue. He was like a painter, and Neji was being blown through ecstasy and back by the strokes. He slid a second finger into the entrance of the Uchiha, wanting more and needing more. He was like a drug, Neji realized; a habit that was impossible to break once you started.

Every nerve in Sasuke's brain and his body, every sense of contact, every thought, all were focused on the mind-blowing pleasure of being explored, being caressed, and being tasted by the senior below him. He groaned, a lusty, raspy sound that sounded too strange to be his own, yet it was strikingly appropriate, given how his body was reacting to the Hyuuga's touches, to every line that tongue traced, to every thrust those fingers prodding his entrance.

Entranced and dazed, the Uchiha drew more of Neji's length into his mouth, filling the cavity, until the tip just barely brushed the back of his throat. He gagged, but kept on sucking the hard shaft while pushing back against the probing fingers, sliding them against his muscle walls, unconsciously clenching around the slick digits. It felt so inhumanly good that Sasuke could only wish for time to stop, so they could do continue doing this forever, so he could feel Neji so close, so intimate, so passionate that Sasuke's body burned and trembled just by the thought and images of what they were doing to each other.

It was so wrong. Neji knew that. Even as a third finger joined the other two, scissoring its way inside, stretching and kneading the muscle, he knew how wrong this was. He had heard the stories; his family went to church. He knew, but he did not care at the moment. All he cared about was the feel of Sasuke's mouth on his length, the feel of Sasuke's length in his mouth, and the feel of his fingers inside of Sasuke. It was like a redundant statement over and over again… but he did not care. His mind was jumbled enough without having to think straight about how to phrase things. All he cared about was Sasuke and what they were doing.

He moaned around the hardened shaft in his mouth, balls rolling in his hand. He was so close-he could tell by the building fire in his belly that continued to rise almost to the point where he could not stand it. Hips bucked more violently to the point where he was sure he was almost choking the Uchiha. He was just so _close_-

And then there was a knock at the door and time froze.

There was a pause. Followed by deadly silence. Then his body lunged, mouth tearing away from the Hyuuga's length, rolling off the table and scrambled towards his fallen clothes on the floor. Almost instantly. Blood chilling in his veins, the Uchiha snatched up his boxers and clumsily climbed into them, eyes darting nervously at the closed door while he cursed, damning the timing of the bastard on the other side of it.

His length pulsed and rebelled as they were shoved into the confines of his boxers, still weeping from the loss of Neji's heat. Body already missing the comforting and pleasurable warmth both outside and inside, the Uchiha grit his teeth and tugged violently on the hem of his boxers, grinding the fabric against his arousal in an attempt to calm his raging hormones.

Whatever spell they had been under what broken by the sudden interruption. The moment Sasuke's warmth was gone, everything came crashing back down, every piece of reality that had been erased from his mind for that one blissful moment. Not as quick as the Uchiha, Neji lied there for a moment, quite aware of what was going on but not really giving a damn.

With languid ease, he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the table. Boxers went on first, more knocking followed. Then he pulled up his jeans, the knocking became fiercer. He gathered up his shirt calmly, every inner muscle and core of his body protesting against the breaks that had been hit and yet he was able to keep his face a practiced calm. He leaned against the opposite wall-in the very spot he had been slammed up against by the boy across the room-his shirt clutched in his hand as he watched, blatantly, the Uchiha get dressed.

Again the knocking came.

"Yes?" he called. "Is there something you need?"

His voice was flat, calm. It actually surprised him how calm it was considering the fact that he had just had Sasuke's hardened length halfway down his throat. It surprised him how calm he was being about the whole situation. His body was still on fire, still aching for the Uchiha's touch and nearness, and yet he found himself oddly calm about the whole thing. It was a silent acceptance, he realized, to it all. He watched Sasuke hurry to get rid of any evidence of their time together, and he accepted it, because really? Had he expected anything less? Their twisted game was over. The end. And he accepted that.

"Umm… is everything alright in there? Some people said that heard a scuffling going on…"

Neji had to turn away from Sasuke at this point, unable to look at him for fear of what he would see on his face. He allowed a smirk to grace his features, because really… it was a rather ironic and funny in the most horrible way situation. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, flexing and un-flexing his fists as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"We're fine," he said slowly. "We were just having… a dispute."

"Ah, I see. Well… I'll just leave you two alone then. And please, do try to keep it down. This is a library."

The sound of clicking heels faded off into the distance. 'This is a library.' Right. Somehow, he had forgotten that in their 'dispute'.

Slumping against the wall next to the door, the Uchiha panted, his shirt crumbled and messily tucked inside the hem of his pants. As the footsteps of the librarian fell, he allowed a relieved sigh that was held back during that whole time to escape. His sweat-drenched hair matted to his skin, framing his face, and his lips still swollen and red, his tongue still have the tangy taste of Neji that just a moment ago he was indulging in the drunken stupor of lust.

Reality rushed back to Sasuke and hit him like a ton of bricks. Only now, away from the Hyuuga's body and the maddening pleasure that the senior brought, Sasuke felt dirty. They had almost done it, inside a library, no less. They had let the animal instincts take over their bodies and actions, leaving no room for reason in the midst of the swirling sensation drowning their minds. Feeling his stomach sinking, the Uchiha laboriously lifted himself and staggered towards his fallen things on the floor. It was over. Everything.

Neji pulled fingers through his hair, trying to find some semblance of normalcy in the now sweat drenched and mussed up locks. Not knowing what else to do-for once feeling rather lost on what he was supposed to do-he followed Sasuke's example. Papers that were thrown to the floor were slowly picked up and put back into folders. He watched the Uchiha as he cleaned up, unable to stop himself from doing so as his body refused to calm down. His supplies were dumped back into his bag and things were slowly returned back to the place they were supposed to be, erasing the sinful acts that they had been practicing. Acts that Neji could not get out of his head, so he watched Sasuke, wondering who was going to speak first, leave first, and be the first to pretend that nothing had ever happened.

As he gathered the books and pens and sheets of paper, shoving them into the small bag, all the while trying futilely to block the images of the two's previous activities out from his mind. What would he do after this? ... Easy. He could just return to the normal stoic bastard he was, and ignore Neji for the rest of his life? It wasn't like they were close... The things that happened today was just a fling, just a mistake, a one-time stand. Easy to forget, right?

Hell no.

The Uchiha bit his lips and fidgeted with the straps of his bag. There was no way he would be able to forget this, no way he could erase all traces of the pleasure he had fallen under, how close the Hyuuga was to him, how they had caressed and worshipped each other's bodies like lovers. He didn't know that he would be able to even be stable when they saw each other in the future.

"... I'll finish the paper. Don't worry about it." Sasuke's voice came out strangled and choked as he turned, eyes refusing to meet Neji's, fearing that he might lose what little control he was able to gain back.

Eyes bore into the back of Sasuke's head as Neji refused to look away. Half of him wanted to just go up to the Uchiha and push him up against the wall again and start all over; the other part of him had him planted there, just watching. It was just a game; the game had been interrupted and so they must continue as though it never happened. That was the way it worked. Or at least, that's what he thought. Maybe.

"…Fine."

What else could he say? 'No, let's meet up again to work on it some more?' Somehow, he did not think that would go over very well. Even if that was the one thing he wished to do… find a secluded place where they would not be interrupted and finish what they started. Now there would always be that what-if in the back of his head.

He would have to deal. He would just have to.

* * *

To be continued. 


	3. Forget Me Not

**Twisted**

Authors: Mujaki no Tsubasa and Miss Anonymous hp – or jabberwocky999 (Livejournal)

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Chapter Three

The white-eyed senior was a master at ignoring people. Besides the usual idiots here and there that he just liked to pretend did not exist, he had learned how to ignore teachers who were too eccentric, students who were too full of themselves, his family, and just about everybody else around him that he did not think was worthy of his attention. At one time, Uchiha Sasuke had been on that list. Easy to ignore and pretend that he did not exist, he had not a spot in the Hyuuga's mind to waste his time.

Now, Neji would give anything to not give a damn about the dark-eyed boy ever again. He did not want to think about the feel of those lips on his own; he did not want to imagine that flushed face and those lust-filled eyes; and he did not want to hear those gasps and moans being torn from that throat. No. He didn't. But he was.

By the fifth day after the… incident, Neji had realized it was inevitable. His mind kept drifting, so unlike what he was used to, to the point where he was even pulled aside after class one day and asked if anything was wrong. He raised an eyebrow at his Calculus teacher, unimpressed by his show of caring, and simply walked out. On the inside, though, he was saying yes.

Yes, something was very, very wrong with him.

Very, very wrong with him as a matter of fact, especially since he knew, without even looking up, that the very Uchiha that was still on him mind - fuck him for thinking like this - was sitting at the other end of the room engrossed in looking over one thing or another. They weren't alone - thank God - but it was getting late and Neji was nowhere being done looking over the photos submitted for the yearbook. Soon, he would be the only one left, the president of the Student Council had certain responsibilities and the teachers never minded leaving him alone with many of the important records of the school, and he would finally be left alone to his thoughts.

Until then, he pretended that nobody else was in the room. He was a master of ignoring people; and even if the last thing he was doing was ignoring them, he could damn well pretend he was.

Why? Why exactly did Sasuke run for Student Council Vice President? What the hell was he thinking?

Right, he ran because he was sick of the other idiots running the school board, the badly-organized events - those of which he barely even went to, the dumb policies, everything. So when he became a junior and was finally fed up with it, he ran. It was an easy win.

But that wasn't the point. The point - the horrible reason that sat on the other end of the table - was that he was stuck with Hyuuga Neji as the President.

No, he did not forget the incident a month ago. It was impossible for him to forget, not when his traitorous mind kept flashing the images of that day before his eyes, kept reminding him of how entrancing the Hyuuga's look was when he was drowned in lust, the arousing sounds that drove Sasuke insane, the feeling of Neji's fingers probing his muscles... it all came and overwhelmed the Uchiha, to the point where he had even had to relieve himself of all the tension. Numerous times.

He snatched up another piece of paper and ran his eyes through the report. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Planting more trees in the courtyard? No need, they had enough shade already. Drop Physical Education? In your dreams. Limit hair length for males? Why? Some males have fine hair.

... No, this was not working. Sasuke groaned inwardly, cursing himself for having those thoughts about the Hyuuga. It was wrong, it was so wrong. Yet his body and half his mind was tearing at him for not doing anything about the obvious attraction he was under.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

Sasuke blinked, and realized that he was clutching so tightly at the poor piece of paper that it had crumbled. Glancing up, he nodded stiffly to the pink-haired girl sitting at his right. He was losing control...

The clocked ticked by. Neji looked up, purposely glancing right over the boy in his line of sight and looked up at the time. It was pass nine o'clock; the school would be closing at half past ten. That was fine with him. It meant he was going to be one of the last people to leave. Now, if only the other people in the room would leave him in peace…

"Neji?"

He raised his head to look at the brown-haired girl standing over him, her hands placed on her hips as though trying to be stern and in charge. He just gave her a dry look.

"It's nine o'clock."

He said nothing. Neji was not blind; he could see that just fine.

"Maybe we should quit for the night…?"

"You can go home if you want to. Nothing's keeping you here. The meeting ended over two hours ago."

Tenten deflated slightly as a worried look entered her eyes. "But… I don't want to leave you here all alone…"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tenten was actually a rather nice girl; somebody that he could actually tolerate for long periods of time without wanting to kill either her or himself by the end of it. She was endurable enough that he could even possibly call her his friend. However, she was still a girl with dreamy ideas of what should be and what should happen; ideas what he had no desire to be a part of.

"I don't mind it," he said, after a pause. "In fact, the two of you can go as well if you want."

The two over there… the two juniors… the two random people that happened to be a part of Student Council as well… two students, neither of which he knew… or wanted to know… or wanted to talk to… or wanted to do other things to…

Nope. Just two random people, neither of them being the center of why his sleep had been so disturbed these past two months. Damn. He hoped they would just leave.

The Uchiha could feel Neji's glance, purposely avoiding him. It was just fine. They had nothing to do with each other. They were just... members of the same club, that's all. Nothing important. Nothing worth upsetting over. Nothing that should make him feel empty.

Then why was it making Sasuke a little stirred inside?

He still had a lot of work to do, and it was unlikely that he would be able to finish it in five minutes, he realized. Now was one of those times when he wished that the school faculty had permitted Student Council members to bring the work home and work on them, but no, they just had to be suspicious and paranoid bastards who just had to be in control of everything.

Sakura stood up and slowly gathered her belongings into a bag. Sasuke could feel her gaze not so discreetly directed to him. But he ignored it. The girl had always chased after him, holding on to the hope that one day he would reciprocate her feelings, and that he would be hers in the end. Sakura, Sakura, the time that people lived in dreams had long ended already.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun, are you leaving?"

She fidgeted with her bag, a shy smile displaying on her lips. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not done. You go ahead."

The smile withered.

There was a silence after Sasuke spoke; one in which Neji was partially frozen, staring down at the photo in his hand but not really seeing it. He kind of wished he had told Tenten to stay behind now, but she was already walking out the door with a "Fine, see you tomorrow, Neji!" and the pink-haired girl - whatever her name was, he never bothered to remember it - was following right behind her with a small sentiment to the Uchiha. The door slowly shut behind them, the lock automatically sliding into place with a loud click.

A sudden thickness settled in the air. It was suffocating yet comforting at the same time. Or maybe Neji was just going crazy. That seemed like a distinct possibility, especially since he almost found himself standing with no reason at all. Ignoring the urge to just cross against the room, he continued to sort through the photos diligently, trying to focus on the task at hand while his mind kept trailing fifteen feet across the room to the other boy.

He was losing his mind.

What should he do now? The papers needed the President's approval, and there was no way he could approach the Hyuuga without literally walking over... he couldn't slide the papers across the table, since somebody just had to decide that they should have a fifteen feet long table for the Student Council meeting room. Maybe he could put it off until the next meeting... but that wouldn't work. They had to submit the final plan the next day...

The heavy silence hung over the room and suffocated Sasuke. He swallowed a large lump that had collected inside his throat, and tugged the tight collar of his white shirt. The black tie that wound around his neck suddenly felt so much more uncomfortable than normal, and it had never been held under a favorable light in Sasuke's eyes. Ties. Whoever invented ties should burn in hell.

After several minutes of painful battles with his mind, the Uchiha finally decided that he would just... shove the papers in front of Neji and have him sign quickly. And then Sasuke could leave. Nothing could happen, right? It'd be only thirty seconds. They wouldn't even touch. And so he stood, papers in hand, walking towards the Hyuuga.

"The report. Look over it. Sign it if you see fit."

The sound of Sasuke's voice made Neji freeze. He ignored the chills that traveled up his spine; he ignored the reminder that was plaguing his mind; he ignored it all. Instead, without even looking past the Uchiha's elbow, he grabbed the papers and looked over them. Professional. He could do this. Sign the papers and then Sasuke would leave; he could be left alone at last. Then the overpowering presence of the younger boy would be gone, and he could finally concentrate at last. But a part of him - a rather large part - was shouting for him to delay the inevitable.

Their twisted game was over. There would be no repeats.

Even so, he read the papers carefully. His chin rested on his hand, his eyes scanning the paper slowly. He ran a hand through his hair out of habit, the locks fighting his fingers. Reaching back and still reading all the while, he pulled his hair out of the hair tie he had been wearing, letting his mane fall free in waves. He hand his fingers through his hair again, meeting no resistance this time, and a small sigh fell from his lips, ghosting across the table.

The papers were perfect. No reason to delay.

He reached over and picked up his pen, his fingers curling around the utensil slowly as his body still worked to delay the Uchiha leaving. There was nothing to it, though; there was nothing he could do. Pen met paper and his signature flew across the bottom line. This would probably be the last time they were alone together; and Neji was sealing his fate by sending Sasuke away already.

Even though he had fixed his eyes on the wall behind Neji when he was supposed to watch what the President was doing, the Uchiha still failed, utterly, in not noticing the Hyuuga's movements. The slightest rustle sound of the senior's long tresses, the nonexistent slip of the elastic hair tie, and the quiet yet alluring sigh sounded unbelievably loud in his ears. Sasuke stood there, frozen, his blood cold, his body heated, all stimulated by this man four feet away from himself, a ridiculous distance that wasn't supposed to affect him this much.

God, everything inside himself was screaming for contact, for the reunion between their bodies, for them to start all over again, for Sasuke to satisfy the empty feeling in his stomach ever since he left the library that day, to be filled, once again, by the arrogant senior that he was supposed to hate. But yet he couldn't. He knew it had ended, the blind lust they felt that day. Neji was probably disgusted, and never wanted to have anything to do with Sasuke ever again.

How he would like to think the same.

The Uchiha took the papers and turned around, walking faster than needed to back to his seat. Come on. Just one more minute and he would be out of here.

Neji waited until he was sure that Sasuke had his back to him to look over his shoulder; just as he was avoiding any eye contact with the Uchiha, the sentiment was being returned to him. This was getting ridiculous. They were acting like two flimsy schoolgirls, so flustered they could not even look at each other. It was rather sickening.

Sasuke's things were gathered and the younger boy was heading toward the door to leave. The two of them were president and vice president of the student council; they were supposed to work together to get things done. So far, everything had been decided separately; the Uchiha would do this, Neji would do that; good enough. Except it wasn't, but Neji did not like doing things half-assed.

And he was not some flustered schoolgirl, damnit.

His chair slid back a few feet as he stood suddenly, reaching the door just as Sasuke did to slam it shut again, blocking the other boy's exit. Neji's heart was racing impossibly fast; standing this close to the Uchiha was intoxicating. Last time, he had called Sasuke a drug; this time he knew it was true. His face remained calm, though.

"Uchiha," he said slowly and in a low voice. "We need to stop this."

Neji was not a person of subtlety.

Sasuke's heart had been beating abnormally quickly ever since they were left alone, now it had stopped all together. They were so close, so close that he could smell Neji's unique scent, that he could feel the warmth of the other's body seeping into his own, exciting certain parts of his body. Since when did the Hyuuga have this effect on him? Since when did it make him feel weak? Since when did it plague his mind and body to the point of no escape? Since when did he feel the lust as strong as this attraction towards the senior?

"... Stop what? There's nothing to stop."

He answered with a choked, strangled voice, moving aside to grab the door handle. He needed to escape, before it was too late.

Neji kept his hand firmly on the door, staring down at the junior with a practiced blank face. With the way Sasuke was acting, he would not be surprised if the younger boy was just completely disgusted with him. It made his stomach churn uncomfortably thinking about that, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to accept the things as they came. Right now, he had to be professional.

The teachers had been talking to him about doing something bigger and more groundbreaking for Student Council later on down the road and for that to work, he and the vice president-the boy that was standing before him now-would have to discuss whatever it was out. They could not do that if they could not even look at each other.

He glared hard and long. "Look at me."

Sasuke did not only look at Neji. He shot the senior a cold glare.

"And?"

"We need to stop this. This… stupid pretending that what happened back at the library a month ago never happened."

He swallowed; it was the first time he had ever mentioned what had almost occurred out loud and it sounded foreign and even slightly erotic-just because he knew the context-in his ears. He fought it down, though, and leaned against the door, completely blocking Sasuke's way of escape.

"It's just making it worse. Now that you're the Vice President of Student Council, we're going to need to start discussing some of things… and sooner or later, somebody is going to notice that something is up if you… we… keep acting like this. So, either stop pretending or move pass it."

Sasuke's cheeks heated up at the mention of what he had tried - and failed - to forget. He gulped it down, maintaining his composure, which was starting to crumble in the presence of the Hyuuga.

"..." He bit his lips. What would he say? That this was stupid and they should just solve the dilemma once and for all? No, Neji would never comply. The way the senior talked about it, it was almost like that day was of no importance to him, that Sasuke did not matter, and it was just as well, seeing as the Uchiha wanted nothing more than being rid of the memory and the feelings it left behind.

Unconsciously, Neji took another step toward him, silently urging the Uchiha to answer. Once the step had been taken, though, the urge to continue to close the distance between them grew and he took another step toward him. He was walking right back into the potentially dangerous situation they had been in before, and yet he did not care. He had sampled a taste of the forbidden fruit, and he wanted more.

If only Sasuke felt the same.

"Sasuke…" he said, quietly, "we need to stop this. So, what do you want to do?" Another step, a small one but still a step, forward. "Move past it as though it never happened… or stop pretending?"

Sasuke stepped backward automatically as Neji took his first step, his dark eyes wide, staring into the latter's white orbs. His heart beat had picked up again, his breathing became labored and short. The memories rushed back to him in full ride now, fueling the simmering fire that had never been extinguished in the bottom of his stomach. He stood still in realizing what his feet were doing, not wanting Neji to think that he was averse to this. But he was still hesitant.

"... I..." Tearing his eyes from Neji, he directed them towards a spot on the floor. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Yet he couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to admit that weakness, to reveal the desperate lust he felt towards the Hyuuga, to grab the other's shirt and pull him over to reunite their bodies.

"... I... didn't hate it."

"Didn't hate it?" he repeated, slowly.

There was something reassuring about the way Sasuke shifted and squirmed at Neji's nearness. There was something about the way Sasuke's breath came in quickly and dark eyes refused to meet his own that made him take another step toward him so that they were almost-but not quite-touching. This close and with memories and desires flooding his mind, his mask of calm wavered as his heart sped up. Short gasps of air left his lips as he resisted the want and need to touch the boy in front of him. He stood there, watching the boy in front of him closely.

But he couldn't do it.

The Hyuuga grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him roughly forward, lips pressing hungrily against those flesh that had plagued his mind for so long.

Everything inside Sasuke's body stopped functioning as his mind shut down at the immediate contact between their lips. The texture, the slide, the warm flesh that moved against his own felt too good to be true, and he froze, eyes dilated but not focusing on anything in particular. He gripped the Hyuuga's shirt with one hand, crumbling the crisp material between his fingers while his neck tilted to the side, lips parting automatically as an unspoken invitation.

Neji pressed further into the kiss, his needs reaching new heights as all of his half-baked fantasies started to come to life. He had resolved to keep to himself, to keep back, so stay as he was and just try to kill the awkwardness between the two of them. Instead, he had ended up back where he started, with the Uchiha in his arms, those lips up on his own, and the desire to continue on. All of the games they played last time were thrown out the window as his hands reached up under Sasuke's shirt, wanting to feel skin on skin right away.

Emotions were clouding his senses, sending him through a whirlwind of frenzied thoughts that he could not control. He pulled the other boy closer, kissing deeper and fiercer as need and lust took over. Somewhere, during that single day of them being locked in a room together, Neji had been drawn into Sasuke's web and presence and intoxicated to the point of addiction; now, he had no plans of trying to get out of it.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to remember that he needed oxygen to live. He gasped, moaning into the Hyuuga's mouth as he gulped for air in short puffs of breath, barely enough to keep him going. Hands releasing Neji's shirt only to wind themselves around the latter's back, tugging and tearing at the material, pulling the hem roughly from Neji's pants. Their teeth clashed, their tongues danced in the exchange of saliva, and all of that was making Sasuke's mind dizzy with pleasure.

It was like a drug, something you just couldn't get enough of. The feel of Neji's skin, the harsh kisses they shared, the lusty sounds that escaped their lips amidst the raging storm of emotions, they all combined to drown the Uchiha, rendering him powerless against the onslaught of what he had been craving for since that one day where it all came apart. His cold facade, his indifferent demeanor, all were washed away to make way for the burning need for Neji and everything he had to offer.

A hand traveled up Sasuke's back, re-memorizing every muscle and curve of the Uchiha's spine. The shirt came undone with each flick of a button from his other hand as his lips pressed and bruised the boy in front of him. He was lost in this twisted little moment, and he did not care. Everything he had believed in and thought of as right and wrong and had been taught as such was forgotten, thrown out the window with so many other things. Sasuke had screwed everything up for him; everything was rearranged and placed differently. He knew this was wrong; he knew there was something horribly sinful and disgusting about this whole thing, but he really did not care.

Neji pulled away from their ferocious kiss, and the shirt was pulled off of Sasuke's body and thrown to the ground with a single tug. He brought his lips back down onto the other boy's, craving the feeling and the touch of his skin on his own. This time around, there were no hesitations. It was like they both knew what they were doing and why they were doing it. There were no questions to consider. This was what he wanted; this was what they wanted.

God, he wanted this.

He drew from the kiss to run his tongue along Sasuke's jaw line, nibbling and suckling as he went till he got to his ear. He pulled back slightly, just enough to say breathlessly, "Not so much of a scaredy-cat anymore, hmm, Uchiha?" He was still the same bastard as before; his reasoning had just grown a little more erotic.

Dazed, the Uchiha tore at Neji's collar, yanking the tie out of the way then latched on Neji's neck, brows twitching at the comment as he bit down on the flesh, growling throatily, "Fuck you." Damn the Hyuuga and everything about him that had made Sasuke into this wretched thing, craving and needing the sinful contact he had sampled and became hopelessly addicted to.

Pushing Neji against the set of drawers placed against the wall, Sasuke shoved his hands up the senior's shirt, nails grazing not-so-gently against the smooth expanse of skin while he leaned down, catching the Hyuuga's buttons and snapping them open with his teeth. The ecstasy drove him to the point where no reason could explain why and how this happened, the only thing that mattered was that he craved Neji, and he would have the senior, even though what they were doing was morally wrong.

The wind was knocked out of Neji's lungs by the sudden push, but any pain was forgotten by the arousing display of dominance that Sasuke showed. He held his arms up, out of Sasuke's way, as he watched the younger boy undress him with lust-filled eyes. So enraptured by this younger boy, so addicted to his image and movement, he did not give a damn about morals. Sasuke was the only person who could drive him this mad with arousal and lust in such a short period of time, and watching the usually stoic boy lose control just as quickly as he was made his blood heat with passion.

He waited until the last button was popped open to wrench Sasuke back up his body to crash their lips together again. No time was being wasted this time. He shrugged off his shirt and one hand went to fumble with Sasuke's slacks. This time, they were not going to be interrupted; their game was going to be finished. With him this riled up already with a month of sexual frustration built up inside of him, he had no plans of stopping and the Uchiha's movements were just urging him on quickly.

He listened to the urge, popping open Sasuke's pants quickly and letting them drop down in a pool around the Uchiha's ankles. Nails dug into flesh as he pulled Sasuke closer, flesh against flesh, the need overruling all logical thought processes. He had never needed anybody before; he had always been a person of his own will, listening to what he wanted to do and planning on reaching someplace good because of his own actions. He never needed anybody before. Now, he was lost in this need, this painful yet pleasurable need, for the boy in his grasp, and he did not plan on letting go.

The pain and pleasure that built up in Sasuke's body, especially that certain place down south, was unbearable. He kicked the fallen article out of the way, freeing his ankles from its loose confines while sucking and biting on Neji's tongue, eagerly taking in the latter's intoxicating taste. Eyes screwing shut, the Uchiha groaned into the kiss, body pressing tightly against Neji's as he clawed at the Hyuuga's own pants, needing bare skin and wanting it now. Everything around him swirled into unrecognizable shapes and form, with only the senior as the solid and alluring image.

Their hips joined as Sasuke ground against Neji's, his clothed arousal bumping into the Hyuuga's, forcing another moan from his lips. All the tension he had been harboring inside, all the lust, the desire, they all came boiling, scorching his insides, demanding to be satisfied. He tore harder, yanking down zippers and wrenching off buttons, fingers trembling in crazed stupor. As the slacks gave in, the Uchiha pulled it down roughly, nails scraping the silky skin on Neji's thighs.

Neji let out a loud, throaty moan. It was almost ten o'clock at night. There were no teachers or students left in the building. Any janitor that was still around cleaning up had been told not to enter the student council meeting room due to all of the important records and to leave the cleanup to the members. Security guards usually waited upstairs for the last few stragglers to find their way out. There was no person or interruption around at all, and so Neji did not hold back in letting Sasuke know how the other boy could make him feel.

Pants were kicked out of the way roughly as hips reacted automatically. His hands buried into short black locks, bringing the violently closer for another kiss. Here he was again, back on this twisted road, losing his way the further he went, and yet, no matter how lost he got, his grip on Sasuke, the feel of skin on skin, the knowledge that he was not alone on this dangerous route they were taking, let him continue on. He clung to the younger boy tighter, almost afraid of letting him go like he did last time, almost afraid to let this end prematurely. Hips thrust and ground against the other boy's without reason, and he continued down the road.

Before, he had been so sure, so positive that he would regret this once this little game-or was it even a game anymore?-was over. Now, he knew, he could never regret this. He could not regret letting this boy see all of him, seeing him so lost of control and thought, seeing him unlike anybody had before, because he was getting the same sentiment in return. He would not regret nor trade this for anything. And fuck anybody who tried to take it from him. His hands traveled down toned muscle finally meeting material that was restraining skin from skin. Thumbs hooked on the inside, and with a rough yank, they were off of Sasuke's hips and lost on the floor.

He gripped Sasuke's length in his hand, running a thumb over the slit, and they went further down the twisted road of sin together.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author's Note:

… Okay… Let me find somewhere safe first… runs while ducking tomatoes XD; we didn't mean to cut this off right there, really. It just got so long and we're on the 11th page already ; but I promise the next part will be a continuation from this part, which means that they'd finish what they started. Please be on a look out for chapter four if you like this story!


	4. Look At Me

**Twisted**

Authors: Mujaki no Tsubasa and Miss Anonymous hp – or jabberwocky999 (Livejournal)

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note:

HI! Okay, first of all, a word, or two, or five, of warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS GRAPHIC SEX. So if you're not comfortable with it, please… don't read, just… imagine that they did it .

And I shall explain now. I'm sorry, whenever I try to edit this chapter out, I just can't cut it anywhere that would seem appropriate. Everything was so… nerve-stimulating (does that even make sense?), and it wouldn't be fair if I just stop right there, so I decided to just post the chapter. Please, if you're not supposed to read smuts (Hey, I'm underage, but I write smut, so I don't think it's a problem if you have a dirty mind like mine) or if you're not comfortable with it (which I don't think any of you are) then please stop here. Otherwise, please enjoy the smut.

This turned out to be very long, so please don't be disappointed when you find out that the end of this chapter is very abrupt... chapter 5 is coming, though it'll be rather late XD; I'm running behind on my NaruGaa assignment, and I have to get that done first… but yes, chapter five will be posted as soon as we get it finished And today, I will be providing a flashback from the last chapter, just to get you guys all refreshed.

* * *

Previously from Twisted – chapter three:

_Neji let out a loud, throaty moan. It was almost ten o'clock at night. There were no teachers or students left in the building. Any janitor that was still around cleaning up had been told not to enter the student council meeting room due to all of the important records and to leave the cleanup to the members. Security guards usually waited upstairs for the last few stragglers to find their way out. There was no person or interruption around at all, and so Neji did not hold back in letting Sasuke know how the other boy could make him feel. _

_Pants were kicked out of the way roughly as hips reacted automatically. His hands buried into short black locks, bringing the violently closer for another kiss. Here he was again, back on this twisted road, losing his way the further he went, and yet, no matter how lost he got, his grip on Sasuke, the feel of skin on skin, the knowledge that he was not alone on this dangerous route they were taking, let him continue on. He clung to the younger boy tighter, almost afraid of letting him go like he did last time, almost afraid to let this end prematurely. Hips thrust and ground against the other boy's without reason, and he continued down the road._

_Before, he had been so sure, so positive that he would regret this once this little game-or was it even a game anymore?-was over. Now, he knew, he could never regret this. He could not regret letting this boy see all of him, seeing him so lost of control and thought, seeing him unlike anybody had before, because he was getting the same sentiment in return. He would not regret nor trade this for anything. And fuck anybody who tried to take it from him. His hands traveled down toned muscle finally meeting material that was restraining skin from skin. Thumbs hooked on the inside, and with a rough yank, they were off of Sasuke's hips and lost on the floor. _

_He gripped Sasuke's length in his hand, running a thumb over the slit, and they went further down the twisted road of sin together._

* * *

**Chapter Four – Look At Me**

Head tossing back, the Uchiha hissed and moaned uncontrollably, his hips bucking into Neji's hand as he bit down on the latter's bottom lip, almost drawing blood. His body was now shaking violently, leaning its full weight on Neji since the strength in his muscles had left him, weakening him both physically and mentally. The only thing that remained coherent in Sasuke's mind was the unbearable pleasure and desire to claim the Hyuuga, and to be claimed by him. And though to think that way was considered unacceptable to society, Sasuke couldn't care less. Everything tasted better when you were not supposed to have it anyway.

Groin throbbing painfully, already seeking release barely five minutes after they had fallen upon each other, the Uchiha clutched at the hem of Neji's boxers with one hand, jerking it down clumsily, while running the other into the senior's long mane of hair, fingers intertwining with the dark, silky strands, pushing him closer as they shared long, rough kisses, tongue invading the other's mouth and caressing Neji's own flesh. The Hyuuga's saliva dripped down his throat, that sweet, sticky fluid fueling Sasuke's cravings and needs, bringing him ever closer to the edge of the cliff, where hell laid burning beneath the endless fall.

The Uchiha panted as the last offensive piece of clothing gave way, and he pulled away from the kiss, only to push his lips against Neji's neck, sucking and biting at the sweaty skin. He pressed the senior harder against the drawers, hips grinding down brutally against Neji's, feeling their engorged lengths slid against each other with smooth, liquid slide, and white sparks exploded before Sasuke's eyes at the sheer amount pleasure it produced. He bucked and writhed fiercely, fingers digging into Neji's scalp and the delicate skin at his hips while his mouth trailed downward, leaving innumerable dark marks on the Hyuuga's pale skin.

Neji moaned into the kiss, fighting back furiously as he ground his hips back against the juniors, loving the delicious friction they were making. If he kept this up, they would be done within the next five minutes. Only ten minutes of pleasure. Only ten minutes of being themselves. Only ten minutes of being so lost that he could not even tell which way was up or down. He could not let it end so soon; he could not let this act that might be their one and only one end in such a quick and abrupt way, in a heat of passion that came too soon.

He couldn't.

Sliding his hands down Sasuke's biceps, muscles spasms racing throughout, and sliding them further down his forearms, tensing and relaxing tendons pushing up against the skin, Neji finally grasped the wrists. Then, with his grip firmly in place, he broke from the kiss and reversed their positions, throwing Sasuke up against the drawers - so similar to what had happened in the library and yet he was not fed up with a single thing this time, instead wanting to drag something - he pinned the boy's hands above his head.

He panted, lust driven breaths coming out in sharp gasps as he smirked down at the younger boy. "Don't you know the value of patience, Uchiha?"

The drawers' cold metal surface hit Sasuke's heated skin, forcing a groan from his lips, less from the violent contact but more from the abrupt change in temperature. His stomach churned as he gasped, dark eyes glaring defiantly into Neji's white orbs. He struggled, thin wrists straining against the iron grip that the Hyuuga placed on them. Back arching, the Uchiha desperately fought to regain the skin contact that had been taken away just a moment ago. He was not satisfied, far from it.

"Screw patience." Swollen lips strained against a perfect set of white teeth as Sasuke growled, eyes flashing in frustration. Who cared about values when they were so close to having that release they'd been craving for almost a month? Who was Neji to speak that way when the senior was the one who had gotten them in this situation again after all?

The smirk widened as a single eyebrow rose in amusement at Sasuke's word choice. "Screw patience?" he repeated, leaning closer to Sasuke, flicking his tongue to brush against the boy's chin. "But patience can be rather…" - another flick of the tongue - "…rewarding…" He caught both wrists in one hand, letting his other drop down to press up against Sasuke's abdomen, taming the squirming hips that were aching for contact.

To say that Neji was not feeling the need building within him would be an utter lie, but the idea of it ending too soon, much too soon, killed him quicker than any sexual frustration that was starting to reach its peak. He moved his hand in circular motions, gently massaging the area directly above Sasuke's hardened length, teasing and touching but never going near the place most heated. He dipped his head down, kissing and biting his neck as he still refused to let the younger boy go.

A choked gasp and moan tore its way from Sasuke's throat as he struggled, body squirming under Neji's touches. It stung, the contact of the Hyuuga's fingers on Sasuke's skin, caressing the smooth expanse but never getting to the true destination. His eyes blurred, eyelids falling halfway to shield glazed dark pupils under equally black lashes. His mouth hung open, lips red and raw from the brutal kisses, saliva trickling down his chin in a thin transparent line. It was futile, trying to move his body so that that damn hand would brush against his length, but the Uchiha just had to keep struggling.

His neglected length throbbing with need, sticky liquid already leaking, running down the heated length, making him tremble even more in desperation. All that month... all that month he had endured, all the desire, the lust, the need, the want, the frustration that built up inside himself was about to make him explode. Just a little bit more... just a little bit more and he'd be complete. Damn that bastard Hyuuga for torturing him like this.

Every time Sasuke squirmed beneath his touch, Neji would get more and more aroused. The idea that he could cause this stoic boy to fidget and writhe with need turned him on the point of almost dropping this whole game altogether, but it would be over too soon. Much too soon. If Sasuke had it his way, they would be almost done, almost to the peak of it and getting ready for the grand finale. That was not what Neji wanted. He wanted it to last, to be dragged on.

He wanted it to be memorable.

His tongue lapped at Sasuke's collarbone, teeth biting and nibbling, while he stumbled them backwards, dipping down only once to pick up two discarded articles of clothing. He kept a hold on Sasuke's wrists, bringing them around over his head and behind his neck so that he was standing behind the younger boy. He wrapped his free arm around the Uchiha's waist, Neji's lips brushing his shoulder.

"Trust me," he breathed.

Then he pushed Sasuke down onto the student couch and followed after him.

As the front of his body hit the couch's leather surface, Sasuke let out a quiet but harsh grunt, wincing at the sudden shove. Turning his head over his shoulder to shoot a heated glare at the Hyuuga. "What do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?" The snarl left Sasuke's lips in a quiet but clear voice in the silence of the room.

Neji pushed the Uchiha back down onto the couch, pushing his chest into the leather, while he draped himself over his back. He caught Sasuke's wrists again, bringing them around the back as the younger boy struggled and squirmed beneath him. He brought the one of the articles of clothing he had picked up - their ties - and round it around the other boy's wrists as the Uchiha began to struggle more violently. The wound the tie around and pulled it into a strong knot before leaning down to bite the back of his neck. He suckled it hard, leaving no room for gentleness as his nails left white indentions down Sasuke's biceps.

Finally pulling away, he chuckled throatily in Sasuke's ear. "Teaching you patience, Uchiha; you seem to be lacking it."

Sasuke groaned again, feeling the fabric of the tie digging into the skin at his wrists, restricting his movements. He struggled, feet and toes scraping on the cool leather as he moved, trying to ignore the warmth of Neji's body on his back, and the shiver that ran down his spine at the touch of the Hyuuga's ghosting breath on his ear. "Untie, me, now!" He growled in an almost panicked tone, eyes wide and glaring at the senior. The Uchiha hated the vulnerable feeling and position he was in right now.

There was something enticingly erotic about seeing the Uchiha so vulnerable and squirming beneath him. He traveled down the boy's spine, grazing teeth across vertebrate after vertebrate, his hands massaging muscle as they traveled southward as well. His hands met inner thigh, and his fingers dug into flesh desperately for a moment before he flipped the Uchiha over so that they were facing each other. Face flushed, short breaths leaving his lips, Sasuke was a sight to behold and Neji could not resist the urge to swoop down and kiss him hard.

Hooking his arms under Sasuke's armpits, lips still moving against the boy beneath him, he moved him forward till the junior was propped up against the armrest, releasing the pressure on his tied hands. God, he did not know what he was doing; he was just going with instinct, with what his mind was telling him to do, or what he could make out in the mush that was his mind. Straddling the Uchiha, he brushed their hardened lengths together, moaning into Sasuke's mouth, and then pulled back again to place a calming hand on the younger boy's abdomen. Neji was a bit of a control freak, but the sounds Sasuke was making was too much to ignore.

Finally pulling from the kiss, Neji breathed, "You whine too much… just like a dog… has anybody ever told you that before?" He smirked down at him, arousal and want pumping through his veins.

The restraint of Sasuke's wrists were too much. He wanted to touch Neji, to run his hand through those black locks, to slide down the Hyuuga's back, to feel the latter's skin underneath his own. And he couldn't. And it made him both angry and somehow strangely aroused, this idea of being tied and held back, with the Hyuuga controlling his every move. Odd, Sasuke wasn't one for submission; but their positions, bizarrely enough, had turned him on even more, sending tingles of pleasure down his veins and muscles, making him shake slightly in anticipation.

He growled into the kiss, and as Neji moved away, screwed his brows together, teeth snarling in annoyance. "I am _not_ a dog." Sasuke thrashed, legs squirming underneath the Hyuuga's, but the movement betrayed him, as his length bumped into the senior's again, sending another hiss and moan escaping his bruised lips.

Neji moaned as his hips twitched in response to the touch, spasms of pleasure running through his nerves, driving him wild. He was lost in the ecstasy for a moment, and he had to blink rapidly to make the hot, white stars of arousal disappear so that he could see again. He looked down at the Uchiha, lust shining in his eyes, as he took the sight before him in. Even though Sasuke was the one with his hands tied, Neji knew that Sasuke had complete control over him as well. Just a look… just a moan… and Neji was being driven wild by the younger boy beneath him.

"You could've fooled me," Neji murmured, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

He dipped down, running a tongue down Sasuke's chest and swirling it around his bare nipple. He gently bit down on it, playing with it between his teeth and lapping at the reddened flesh after he let it go. The Uchiha had complete control of Neji as well, probably more-so, but he was not about to stop his fun for that. Each squirm of Sasuke's body, each moan that was ripped from his throat, it pleasured Neji more than anything else could. To know that he was causing these sounds was a sense of control all on its own.

The Uchiha's back arched off the leather surface, his mouth hung open widely, a loud moan tore from the back of his throat in the sweet agony. His crazed mind buzzed and swirled in bliss at the treatment he received, skin crawling with delight, his heart thumping louder and louder at each stroke of Neji's tongue. He wanted this so much, he wanted to be released from the confines of bittersweet torture, he wanted the mind-blowing climax that he had never achieved, at least, not on his own, and like he suspected, maybe not on any one else aside from the senior on top of him right now.

His throat was dry, moist lips gaping for oxygen that barely got past his nostrils. The neglected length pulsed viciously in desperation as he bucked, hips arching off the couch to grind against the Hyuuga's. Sweat-drenched thighs went up to lock around Neji's waist, pushing the latter down for more skin contact. And _damn_ it felt good.

Hell, it felt _very_ good. Neji's hips bucked against the grinding motion, loving and lusting for that delicious friction that the Uchiha was creating. His plan of patience was forgotten as Sasuke pulled him under his intoxicating spell, and he listened to his voiced and unvoiced wishes. Hips ground, hardened lengths rubbed, and his tongue continued to swirl and lavish the bare chest in front of him. His hands gripped the cushions of the couch, nails digging into leather for leverage as his body moved with instinct. His mind went wild, his blood ran rapid, and all the while his attention was locked on the Uchiha in front of him.

There was something delectably wrong about this whole situation, and Neji just went further with it. He was so caught, so lost, so terribly fallen in this whole situation, and it all thanks to luck of the draw. Thanks to that Psychology class, which is the only reason he even knew the Uchiha existed a month ago. Thanks to the stupid Student Council, which allowed them to meet up again and get back into this horribly sinful and yet perfect-pleasurable-passionate-position.

He pulled himself up enough to capture Sasuke's lips again, wanting to taste the Uchiha and be as close to him as possible. Supporting himself on one arm, his hand snaked up the Uchiha's body, massaging the strong muscles in his neck, kneading the tissue as Neji worked Sasuke's lips, moving against them with strong, meaningful, lustful movement. He pulled away and stared down at the younger boy, heat in his gaze, before prodding at the Uchiha's mouth with his fingers, pushing three inside his dark, wet cavern.

Incoherent series of words entangled in raspy moans filled the room, heating the previously conditioned air with wet, humid breaths. Sasuke's back ached, partly because of his arms tied underneath, partly because of the dull pain ignited by the painful arousal, which was made even more unbearable each second passed, each slide of their lengths, each sound that was forced past the Hyuuga's rosy lips. It was heaven in hell, how something so sinful could be so breathtakingly delicious and enchanting to the point where the Uchiha believed that he could die happy as soon as he reached climax.

As he sucked on Neji's fingers, his hips continued to move, bumping and colliding against the latter's own, ignoring the sharp contact between their bones and only the pleasure remained reigning supreme. His tongue swirled around those digit, running in between, sucking them in to the back of his throat until the tip of the Hyuuga's fingers brushed the back of his throat. The lights seemed to flicker as Sasuke's eyelids fluttered now and then, blinking themselves free from the cloud of lust and longing that had started to collect ever since their bodies joined once more.

Fingers were removed from the wet orifice as Neji moved to balance on his elbow, chest pressing hard and close against chest, hips grinding, and his hand-the one that had not just been sucked on-found Sasuke's hair, fisting it tightly, almost painfully. He brought Sasuke's face up to his own, crashing their lips together for a violent kiss. The need was rising with each second they touched, kissed, and moved against each other. Neji fought furiously into the kiss, wanting and needing every inch of his hot and wet hollow expanse, before abruptly pulling from the kiss.

He pulled Sasuke's legs off of him, drawing away from the younger boy before flipping him over once again. He checked the tie around the Uchiha's wrists, rubbing the reddened and irritated skin almost sympathetically but not removing the cloth. Instead he lowered his lips down to the Uchiha's arm and drew of a trail of saliva up the expanse of skin from the wrist to the shoulder before he clamped down with teeth and tongue on Sasuke's neck. Neji suckled on the skin roughly, nails of one hand digging into Sasuke's side while his other hand found its way down to the southern regions. A single slick and wet digit probed past the ring of tight muscle, and it took all of Neji's self control to remind himself the power of patience.

His face dug into the leather surface, stinging pain shot from the nerves on his skin as the damp leather pulled at it mercilessly. From this position Sasuke couldn't see anything even as he turned his head as much as he could. The only sight he could take in was Neji's head, his mouth pressing against the side of Sasuke's neck, something not any less arousing than seeing the Hyuuga's finger disappearing into his ass.

The Uchiha hissed as the digit pushed its way into his muscles, the feeling still a bit foreign but not repulsive, as he had had more than one up the same place once before. He moved, muscles clenching and sucking the single finger deeper inside. His chest was pressed tightly against the couch, lungs compressed even though he had not had enough air already. Wincing, he gasped, wrists tugging against the restraint and feeling his skin being stretched and abused with each move he took.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of Neji's mind, he knew they were headed down somewhere dangerous. He remembered all of the warning signs that had been going off last time, but this time around, those signs seemed to have faded back, hidden and covered by the lust that drove him on. Now, he had the knowledge of the dangerous route he was taking, and he did not care. For once, only emotion and not thought was leading him, and it felt good. If felt really good.

He pushed Sasuke forward, throwing the younger boy onto the sofa armrest so that Sasuke's head was hanging over the side, searching for a better angle. He kneed Sasuke's legs open wider as a second finger was pushed inside. Teeth dug into flesh as he bit hard, one last time, before finally pulling away from the pale white neck of the Uchiha. A dark red and slightly purple mark was left in his wake, and he smiled down at it.

Sucking his breath in, Sasuke forced his muscles to relax, accommodating the new finger, and to make it easier on himself. Sweat rolled down the side of his face in large beads, and his nose no longer functioned properly, leaving only his mouth to take in large, but empty gulps of air. He wanted to see Neji, he wanted to see just what the Hyuuga was doing to him. He knew, he could picture it in the back of his mind, but seeing was believing, the only method that he could confirm that everything they did – and were about to do today – were true.

The Uchiha bit his bottom lip, then, with a burst of strength, twisted his body around so that he was laying face-up, with his whole upper body weight resting on his restrained wrists, carefully enough so that he would not lose the two fingers inside himself. Gazing at Neji with glazed eyes, Sasuke lifted a leg, bringing it up to the Hyuuga's shoulders and rested it there. He panted.

"I want to see you."

Pulling back slightly in surprise, Neji had to admit that he was rather impressed with Sasuke's ability to move so fluidly in this situation, and with the Uchiha splayed so sexually in front of him, it just aroused him more, his erection growing harder and more demanding with each passing second. It was starting to become a painful problem, but he worked on not letting it show on his face as he stared down at Sasuke. The boy that was lying before him with such animalistic beauty, with such a wild and out of control look about him from his mussed hair to panting lips and flushed face, but when he looked into the boy's eyes, he could see that Sasuke was in complete control. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew exactly what he wanted.

Neji knew exactly what he wanted, too.

"Then look at me," he breathed, shoving the third finger in roughly as he said that, scissoring the opening. He secured Sasuke's leg on his shoulder before leaning down, tongue snaking out to brush against the younger boy's upper lip. The feeling of the tight muscle walls inside the young boy clenching around his fingers was making him even more aroused and draining his patience, but he resisted, teeth nibbling on Sasuke's lips and demanding entrance which the Uchiha eagerly granted. He kept on probing and stretching the opening, preparing the boy beneath him for something much larger.

Craning his neck, Sasuke drew the Hyuuga's tongue in feverishly, wet sounds of their flesh dancing around each other filled his ears, combined with the overwhelming heat in his groin, it all made Sasuke go crazy. He sucked on the senior's lips and tongue, greedily inhaling everything the latter had to offer, be it scent, taste, or pain. He was so close to complete, and yet there was something else missing, something vitally important, something he needed right now.

"I… I'm fine, do it." He panted, lips tearing away from the kiss. Using his leg to hook around Neji's waist, Sasuke pushed the former's body forward, trying to impale those fingers deeper into himself. He couldn't take this much longer, his body had been strained past its limit, his length weeping and throbbing for release, but first, he wanted Neji, he wanted to feel the Hyuuga, lodged inside him like key to a lock, one cannot go without the other. Just like how he felt right now.

All Neji needed to hear was that little sentence, that command that heated his blood and set his skin on fire all at once. He pulled his fingers from the tightening muscle and threw Sasuke's legs onto his shoulders. Lust overthrew logic, and after positioning himself at his entrance, he pushed in, _hard_. Even with the saliva and preparation, Sasuke was not very lubricated, almost to the point of it being painful, but in a good way. It was raw and suggestive; speaking to Neji in a way that he never thought a sexual encounter would, whether it was with a man or a woman.

But it was Sasuke. Sasuke, who was just too fucking beautiful to be manly, but too damn strong and hardened to be feminine. Sasuke, who was just too damn perfect to that point of getting all of the girls to follow him with a single look. Sasuke, who was just too damn alluring, oozing with this air of continuous sexuality that had caught Neji off guard leading them to that first unplanned kiss. Sasuke, who was and would probably be the only person to see Neji so far lost so quickly because of a simple touch and acceptance to what he wanted. It was Sasuke.

Neji leaned over him, gripping the armrest for leverage as he snaked a hand between their two sweaty body to grip Sasuke's length in his own.

There was a moment of blinding pain as Neji plunged in without warning, and Sasuke gasped loudly, breath stopping for a full minute – or what it seemed like – as his muscles felt like they were being ripped apart. Back arching, he threw his head back and digging it into the armrest, wet, sticky hair spread out on the leather and clung to the material like static. He could swear it was static, with all the jolts and shocks of electricity coursing through his body, some were bound to leak.

Muscles tensing around the Hyuuga's length, Sasuke panted, breaths coming in erratic puffs and gasps. So this was how it felt like, being filled to the brim by somebody. It hurt, a lot, but all that pain was swept away by the overpowering sense of intimacy, the breathtaking sight of the Hyuuga, flushed and impaled to the hilt inside himself, with those thin, warm fingers curling around Sasuke's own twitching length; it was all so surreal, so perfect, so damn sinful and delicious at the same time. And he was still yet to be completed, still too early. It made the Uchiha shudder in delight just thinking about the prospect, images of Neji pounding the life out of him flashing through his eyes, stimulating his already sensitive nerves.

"M… Move…" He groaned, giving that thick length a good squeeze, muscles rippling along the textured flesh as he pinned Neji under dark, lusty gaze.

Neji didn't wait a moment. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, creating a rhythm instantly, his hand pumping Sasuke's length at the same pace. Bright eyes stared down at the boy below him as sharp breaths left his mouth, growing more and more erratic as time drew on. The boy beneath him was like a portrait. Dark, lust-filled eyes and slightly pink cheeks stared up at him, so damn arousing just to look at that Neji found himself driven wild by it. He clutched the armrests tightly, knuckles turning white from the strain. Sweaty locks of jade black hair fell from his head, framing the Uchiha and decorating his pale and flushed figure with shadows cast by the light.

Thoughts rushed through his mind so quickly that he could not grasp onto a single thing, and yet he felt completely focused. He stared down at the Uchiha, face contorting as he moved, and there was no question there, just the knowledge that he was with Sasuke, doing exactly what he wanted to do. Hips thrust in time with his hand pounding the younger boy into ecstasy, and on their little journey down the road to sin continued yet there was something eerily comforting about that fact. The light shimmered through Neji's hair in just the right way, leaving the most intricate designs across the Uchiha's face, lighting it up just perfectly so that his dark eyes glowed against it.

The air seemed impossibly thick with lust and sensations, but Neji continued to gasp at it, thrusting harder and not relenting. There was a distinct smell of sweat and sex starting to settle around them, but he ignored it, lost in his own world that consisted of Sasuke and nobody else. He pressed down, capturing the Uchiha's lips for a long, violent kiss, swallowing a moan that threatened to tear from his throat. There they were, Neji thrusting into Sasuke, their lips locked, and Neji's arm caught between them with Sasuke's length in it, and it was perfect.

Everything was lost, so far gone in the ferocious whirlwind of pleasure and pain that drugged Sasuke to the point he almost lost his mind. Every stroke of Neji's length piercing through his body, not quite reaching something he did not know but craved like mad drove him nearer and nearer to the edge, with release seemed so close but also so far away. Dark eyes fixated on the flushed face above his own, on the long tresses falling, shifting with the rhythm, on the glazed colorless orbs, on the pair of pink flesh, open and moist, panting and gasping with every thrust, Sasuke found himself entranced, more than ever now with the senior and the state they were in, physically and emotionally one.

The Uchiha found himself moaning and groaning uncontrollably, his fingers twitched in frenzied desperation, craving to be freed of the restraints, so they could dive into that long mane, pulling on those silky strands as he was driven nearer and nearer to completion. As one particularly hard and deep stroke collided with something inside him, Sasuke's eyes and mind exploded, white stars and sparks dancing before his dark orbs, rendering him blind as pleasure coursed through him on a race horse, making his body tremble violently.

"N-Neji… do-do that again!" He panted and broke free of the kiss, mouth hanging wide open as his back arched, the dull pain in his joints stung, and his leg muscles strained and throbbed, his toes curling and twitching in response to the dark, wicked bliss. Neji's hair tickled the Sasuke's already responsive skin, stimulating his sense of touch, and the Uchiha found another giant urge to break free, to grab the senior and run his bare hands on the latter's bare skin, to feel the delight of naked contact again.

Legs braced on the couch, he pulled back and slammed into Sasuke again, aiming for that spot that had made him cry out. Neji groaned, his own arousal started to pulse and weep, wanting release, but he held back. He wanted this moment to last longer; this moment of just the two of them here, together, doing something so incredibly sinful and so incredibly wrong that it was just so right. And he wanted it to last till he could not breathe, so he held it back, he eyes falling to squeeze shut as ecstasy started to drive his mind. But even as passion started to override his mind, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was meaning to be pounding Sasuke into oblivion and back again. There was no animal in the Hyuuga, only sinful lust that drove him on.

There was a single moment where a thought floated through his head-What the hell am I doing?-but it was quickly shoved away. Neji knew what he was doing, and he knew why he was doing it. The beautiful body beneath him did a good job of reminding him of that without even having to speak. He worked harder, shoving deeper and moving at that position to hit that spot, just so he could get those sounds again. They didn't need to speak, no, but Neji wanted to hear. He wanted to hear those sounds that were so wrong being driven from the Uchiha's throat by Neji, but sounded so delectable nonetheless. He wanted to hear them, and gain the knowledge that he was the one causing them. He was the one that could get Sasuke to feel like this.

It was all him.

Skin slapped and the leather pulled against their sweaty skin, but Neji did not let up. He was not stopping now that he had begun. His nails dug in further in the couch to the point where he was sure there was going to be permanent nail marks left over when all was said and done. He moved his hand repeated up and down Sasuke's shaft, twisting it here and grazing nails very lightly there. If anybody knew what he was doing right then-if anybody in his family knew-it would be over and done with. They would not know, though; it would be their little secret that could keep and lock away. It would not be something to forget, though, and maybe… just maybe… it would not be a one-time thing. He worked the Uchiha harder, wanting to make him yearn for it a second time and wanting to make sure that this would not be their last encounter.

The Uchiha was too damn hot to be seen as a one-time encounter.

Everything Sasuke had was hanging by a thin thread that was quickly breaking, due to the rapidly increasing tension and pressure building in his body, and particularly his groin. Release felt so close, but yet so far away, and the anticipation bottled up inside Sasuke was suffocating him, though at the same time escalating pleasure to impossible heights. He did not bother to muffle the moans that continued to pour past anymore, his mind already blank of all thoughts, driven far away by the force in which Neji pounded into him, the passion of which the Hyuuga did it, and the feel of the senior's hand pumping his engorged length.

Being a healthy teenager, Sasuke was not uninterested in sex. But there was nobody around that could stimulate his hormones before, not even the prettiest girl in school, nor any one of the girls that hung around him like flies to a cake. His first time, he imagined, would be on a bed, with a girl that could attract him with her personality, and they would have to know each other for quite a long time, because Sasuke didn't perceive himself as impulsive, or one that would jump into something at the spur of the moment. All of those expectations came crashing down that day in the library, when everything were turned upside down, where all his confidence in himself had been shattered. All because of the Hyuuga above him right now.

Sasuke wasn't complaining. He never would.

It was too much for the Uchiha to bear. It felt like he was going to explode any second, lost in the swept of pleasure, bliss, and overwhelming sensations. One, two, three… _oh god, just let me have it_… He groaned, eyes screwing shut as his head rolled back, the cramp on his neck increased tenfold as shoved it against the armrest violently. It was excruciatingly painful, relief being so close yet he could not reach, feeling as if it was fluttering so close to his fingers yet whenever he lunged, it danced away. The feeling was so incredible and mind-numbing, Sasuke was sure it would be ingrained into his mind, the vivid images and shocks of delight produced this night would follow him wherever he went.

Neji could have been anywhere else at that moment, but never would he trade places. He could not imagine what he would be doing had be not been grabbed by the Uchiha during the library, had he not been overly reckless and kissed the younger boy, if he had not let instinct drive his mind into kissing the dark-eyed junior once again today. Anywhere he would have been, however, would not have begun to even compare to being here, living this rhythm that they had created and that was slowly falling apart as he was lost more and more to the lust that drove him on. He could have been anywhere-absolutely anywhere other than here-but he would have shot himself had fate taken him anywhere else.

Sweat drenched the body below him, clinging and slicking his body in glistening droplets. He looked so tussled, so un-orderly, so different to the picture that most people were used to seeing of Uchiha Sasuke; it was enthralling, this picture of ruffled perfection. Sweat pooled in the crevices of the junior's body, around his collarbone, at the base of his stomach. It drenched his hair, painting it darker than what it had been before, giving him the perfect image of night personified. It made Neji think that if they were walk outside right then, Sasuke's blue-black hair would blend in with the sky above. And his eyes, so vividly black and grown darker with lust, drawing Neji in without any effort at all. The Hyuuga could imagine this all perfectly in his mind with his eyes closed, squeezed shut tightly in his intoxication.

Their movements were almost fluid like, as rapid and unrehearsed as they were becoming. It was like waves on an ocean: calm and rhythmic in the beginning, but crazed with frenzy as the storm grew. Neji's hand forgot its purpose as it squeezed Sasuke's length, his mind turning selfish as his own climax drew near. He could feel the body below him twisting and tensing as they reached further and further toward the end, and he plowed on.

Closer…

Closer…

Until a hoarse scream left Sasuke's already dried throat as his body shook violently, muscles constricting and tearing at themselves and his eyes blurred, white, blinding collapsed, shattering his mind to a million pieces. Release seized him so suddenly and caught him off guard, even though he had been anticipating it for what seemed like forever. Neji's name was amongst the incoherent sounds of gasps and pants and throaty groans that poured past the Uchiha's swollen lips, and it was then that Sasuke really cursed the Hyuuga for binding his wrists, rendering him unable to muffle the noises.

He could feel his length pulsed, thick streams of hot semen bursting out from the confines and splattered all over his abdomen in white, translucent drops. He could feel euphoria lifting him up and above, abandoning every worldly little things for a few minutes of heavenly climax, he could feel his slick and tense body slowly giving in to the tremendous amount of pleasure, each wave washing over the rigid muscles and soothing them with sinful touches. Uchiha Sasuke could die here a happy man.

No, his life could not end yet, not when Hyuuga Neji was still right here and inside him, with implied promise of future adventures, and damn Sasuke to the deepest corners of hell if he was to refuse.

The semen spilled through Neji's fingers, still wrapped around Sasuke's length, clinging to his skin in syrupy droplets. He could feel the engorged shaft soften in his grasp, the legs that were thrown over his shoulder tense and seize with the orgasm. But the thing Neji caught the most were the sounds being ripped from Sasuke's mouth, such loud sounds that were being thrown around with reckless abandon. He moaned just to hear those noises, moving his hand, now sticky with Sasuke's spilt seed, to clutch the arm of the couch so that he was framing Sasuke's head.

His fingers slid across the leather, smearing the semen and his own sweat on the armrest as he pounded into the younger boy with more vigor, his own climax rising in the pits of his belly. His gasps were coming out in short gasps, small moans being filtered among them, and his own name - having been caught in a moan among Sasuke's lust-filled cries - echoing in his head. He moved, all thoughts of a rhythm or pattern lost, simply searching for that release that was threatening to rise up in him. He moved frantically, his elbows locked on the couch, and his breath becoming short and shallow in his lust.

Then it seized him. Hard and sudden, it was pulled from him. His vision behind his closed eyelids went gray and then blinding white for a second, his lungs seizing up making it almost impossible for him to breathe, muscles clenched almost painfully leaving them sore as though he had just run a mile, and all of his built up passion and pressure left him in a wave of delirious ecstasy. A moan was tore from his throat, Sasuke's name hanging on the tail end of it, before all tension was suddenly released from his body. He had to concentrate not to drop unceremoniously on top of the junior below him, and it took several deep breaths and a lot of blinking for his vision to return so that he could look down at the sweaty, dark-eyed boy.

And God, what a beautiful sight it was.

* * *

To be continued. 


	5. Because I Want To Be

**Twisted**

Authors: Mujaki no Tsubasa and Miss Anonymous hp – or jabberwocky999 (Livejournal)

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note:

WOO! Chapter five! Now that took a long time to write. I have finals in a week. No, less than that, actually. So we were really slow in writing this chapter. I hope you guys didn't think we died XD;

But anyway! To celebrate the completion of chapter five, today my co-author had written her own author's note. It is located at the end of the chapter, but please read the chapter first before reading her note. It'll spoil you, though only a little, I think

Now, on to the main event!

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

Neji pulled out of Sasuke, his arms shaking with the effort to hold up his suddenly lead-heavy body. He left a long breath out, the air washing over his newly made lover in front of him. He fell back onto his knees as his hands ran down Sasuke's sweaty arms, taking in every curve that the boy's muscles made. He leaned down, his hands wrapped around strong elbows, and caught the Uchiha in a long, lazy kiss before finally turning him onto his side. Neji's hands fiddled with the now overly sweaty tied wound around Sasuke's wrists, removing it swiftly. He rubbed the reddened and irritated skin gently, almost in an apology, but a smirk played his lips making the apology a little less than sincere.

Panting heavily, the Uchiha rode off the ecstasy as his body slacked, limbs paralyzed and flopping on the leather surface. His eyelids fluttered and begged to close, for the pleasurable drunken stupor in which he drowned in was too powerful; and every ounce of strength had left him, carried away by the orgasm that felt too surreal to be true, but also so genuinely potent that it was impossible to be anything else. The shocks were still there, coursing through his body with steadily weakening pulses as his muscles jerked with the afterglow for several more moments before going limp.

It took him more strength than needed to throw a half-hearted glare at the senior. As his wrists slipped free of the tie, his arms retreated, body automatically curling due to reflexes; being naked in front of another person was not Sasuke's hobby. Eyes lazily searched for his fallen clothes around the room even though he could not get off the couch at the moment, and probably would not be able to after several minutes; instead, the short-haired boy brought his wrists up to inspect them. The pale, translucent skin on his wrists were marred with red lines, at various places there were light scratches, though not deep enough to penetrate past the inner layer of his skin.

"Bastard," He grumbled, tongue darting out to lap at the wounds.

A breath left Neji's lips as his body fell against the back of the couch, forming against it immediately. His energy was spent for the moment. He gazed to his right, looking down at Sasuke through lazy half-lids and a small satisfied smile. Thinking of what they just did, it sent chills - some, he had to admit, were of uncertainty and wondering if they had just made the biggest mistake of their lives - down his spine in pleasing tremors. He could practically see Sasuke's bashful attitude (and he would probably be hit if the Uchiha knew that he was calling him "bashful") returning as those dark eyes darted across the room, looking for his clothing. Just like Neji's body, however, he could see the lethargic feeling refusing to allow the Uchiha to get up to cover himself. So, for now, Neji could look and appreciate shamelessly.

The syrupy substance that was starting to dry in his hand reminded him of the mess they made. His skin was sticking to the leathery surface uncomfortably, the sweat acting as an adhesive between the two. Without getting up, he reached over to the table and pulled the Kleenex box toward him, pulling several of the sheets of tissue paper out to wipe his hand. He turned toward Sasuke, Kleenex in hand for the other boy, when he paused and stared. There was something extremely pleasing about the sight before him with Sasuke's tongue lapping at the tiny wound marks on the boy's wrist.

Sasuke's quiet grumble reached his ears and Neji smirked, enjoying the show he was getting. "Shut up, Uchiha," he said, but there was no poison or threat behind those words. He reached forward, grabbing Sasuke's forearm and bring him closer, before flicking his own tongue out to take over the Uchiha's job. The subtle saltiness of sweat and skin danced across his taste buds along with the slight and almost undetectable taste of something that was all Sasuke. Neji pressed his other hand against the younger boy's bare abdomen, Kleenex wiping at the skin where Sasuke's seed had spilt. His eyes flicked up, trying to catch the Uchiha's gaze, as he grabbed the boy's other wrist, licking at the red marks there just as sensually. What they had done had not been a mistake. It would never ever constitute as a mistake in the Hyuuga's book.

Sasuke couldn't understand Neji. One minute, the senior insulted him, the next, he treated Sasuke so tenderly, a gesture that could almost be considered as loving. Appreciation because the Uchiha had given him a good screw? Or spite? Spite because Sasuke had fallen prey to the wicked urges that has sprung up and took control of his body? Whatever it was, whether it was ill-intended or just a random spur of the moment to be nice, the short-haired boy decided that it was best if to just enjoy it while it lasted. Who knew? It could quite possibly be the only time that they would see each other this way, that they could feel each other so intimately, that they could look past each other's shells and touch the burning desire hidden within. Possibly, it was all just a one-night stand.

Glaring at the senior, Sasuke jerked his wrist away, the saliva immediately started to cool in the conditioned air, which was also washing over the Uchiha's bare skin, washing away the heat and dispersing the thick, heavy odor of sex that lingered. Moving his head was a nagging idea in his head, seeing as the Hyuuga's semen-covered hand had been on the headrest; but he didn't have enough strength. Yet. He could feel Neji's bare skin on his own, the areas of contact still so warm in contrast with his fingertips, which were starting to grow rigid. Sasuke had never dealt well with the cold.

A smirked ran across Neji's face as Sasuke jerked away from him. He should have been a little hurt that even after all of that, the Uchiha was pulling away from him and shrinking away from his touches, but in all actuality it amused him. The idea that he could still make Sasuke squirm lit a little of the sadistic side on fire, and he ran his fingers up and down the Uchiha's arms lazily. Goosebumps rose up under his touch, and while the Hyuuga would have liked to believe it was from his touch, he knew it was probably just from the cold. He gripped Sasuke's arm a little tighter and started to rub his hand up and down his arm to create heat through friction.

"Cold?" he asked, that same smirked still firmly in place.

A quiet growl left Sasuke's lips as he started to rise from the couch, hand bracing against the edge of the cushion to support himself. The attempt did not last long. His palm slipped, still slicked from the sweat that did not evaporate entirely, and he fell back against the soiled leather armrest, eyes screwing shut at the impact. Where was his strength? Why had it not returned to him? The warmth of Neji's body nearby was too inviting and irresistible, and the Uchiha suddenly wanted to curl into the Hyuuga's chest and suck the heat into his cooling body. But he wasn't going to do that, however tempting it might've sounded.

"What time is it?"

Neji paused in his massaging motions on Sasuke's arm to look around for the clock. That was a good question. Somewhere between Tenten leaving and now, Neji had completely lost track of time. Sasuke's presence might be to blame, but Neji was more mature than to start pointing fingers. The hour hand and minute hand were stagnant on their numbers while the second hand ticked on by on the wall. From where he was sitting, Neji had a perfect view of the clock. And the time. Which was way too late.

"Shit," he cursed quietly, jumping off the couch and stumbling toward his clothing. It was ten minutes till eleven and most of the time; the building was clear by half past ten. There was no way that people had stuck around; there was no reason for anybody to know that they were still down here unless Tenten or that pink haired girl said something on their way out. He pulled on his boxers and pants quickly even as he realized that the likelihood of somebody still being around was slim to none.

Even so, he tossed Sasuke his clothes and said, "It's 10:50. We've got to go." Messily, he started to button up his shirt as he slipped on his shoes. They were never going to make it in time.

Sasuke's stomach dropped as he automatically rose, suddenly finding strength when he had felt so numb a minute ago. At this time, the school was most likely locked down, barred from any outsiders, and trapped any person who were still loitering inside. A quiet curse slipped from his throat as he dressed, clumsily throwing on the garments and not caring whether they looked presentable or not. He was not going to spend the night at school. His parents would question.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Sasuke breathed, striding over for the papers on the desk and shoving them roughly inside his bag. The security guard might come around to check if there was any trespassers. And though they were they only people to have the key to the council room, the risk was still high.

White eyes stared at the clock above as it ticked by. "Unlikely," he admitted, even as he threw his stuff into his bag. He felt sticky and sweaty under his clothes, and the way his hair clung to the back of his neck in slick strands was definitely not comfortable. He ignored all that in favor of heading out of the room. Glancing back and forth up the dark hall - the lights were already off which meant the somebody had already come by to check this area; god, he hoped nobody heard them - he took off toward the front of the building. While the last thing he wanted to do was be seen by anybody leaving with the Uchiha and looking a mess at the same time, the front doors were always the last to be locked. If they had not already locked all the doors already, those would be the last place to check to be sure.

The front hall was dark-the lights were off here as well. And on each of the doors were chains. Neji came to a stop and stared at the chained doors with an expression akin to a grimace. "Locked," he muttered. Great. Perfect. Either they would have to call somebody to come and let them out and somehow come up with a logical explanation as to why they were still in the building in the first place, or they would have to just stay put. Both options did not seem like the best.

It wasn't like Sasuke couldn't see for himself, with those glinting metal links seemingly leering at him in the face. Even in the dark, he could feel the dread sneaking up and filling him with irritation mixed with mild fear. The school was like a fortress when it got locked down, and it was rather difficult if they tried to get somebody to come and release them. The two were deep inside the building, and the guard's office was outside in the school's front courtyard, so even if they yelled at the top of their lungs, he wouldn't hear it.

That left the option of breaking out, or just spend the night at school. With soiled clothes, and dirty bodies. Which was not appealing in the least.

"What now?" The Uchiha growled, voice thick with frustration, at Neji, for coming upon him, and at himself, for not being able to control his body and letting it happen. The doubt and insecurity he felt had increased, added by the growing feeling of dread sticking inside him like a thorn.

'What now?'… What a great question. If only Neji had an answer to it.

Uncertain and unsure, the boys found themselves back in the Student Council room. Neither of them was speaking, both of them too unsure to speak. Neji stared at the clock as the time got later and later. He supposed he ought to call somebody, to let them know he had not died or something. Not that he really cared what his family thought happened to him, but it was better than to be questioned by the police of all people who would probably figure something out. The last thing he needed was for somebody like the police to figure out what had happened.

Not that he regretted it. He didn't. He just didn't want anybody to know about it.

Standing, he checked to make sure that his cell phone was in his pocket before muttering, "I'm going to use the phone." He disappeared out in the hallway, feeling the sudden need for privacy - or maybe he was just a little worried that his uncle would somehow hear Sasuke in the room and know right away what was going on - before speed dialing home. If he was lucky, he would be able to get this over quickly. No questions. No lies. No useless crap that he did not feel like dealing with right then. He was tired. And he felt sticky and dirty. And he really wanted a shower. A shower sounded very nice right about now.

The phone rang once, twice, and three times before somebody answered. "H-hello?"

Good. It was his cousin. It was always easiest talking to his cousin. "Hinata-sama?"

"N-Neji-nii-san! Where are y-you?"

"I'm… at a friend's house. We had a project due and it's running kind of late. I called home to let Hiashi-sama know that I would not be coming home tonight," he said smoothly, letting the lie roll off his tongue. One thing useless but necessary down. Hopefully he would be able to end this quickly.

"O-okay…"

"Thank you, Hinata-sama. Good night."

"G-good n-night, N-Neji-nii san…"

Then the tone went dead with the click of his cell phone. Easy. Now for that shower…

Sasuke closed his own cell phone with a quiet slap. His parents were astonished. Go figure. He had never had such a close friend that he could stay over with, aside from Naruto, who owned his own apartment; and he had never wanted to sleep at somebody else's house, either. But what else could he say? That he had sex with a upperclassman until school was closed, and they couldn't get out? Not going to sit well with his parents. At all. So a lie was inevitable. His damp hair flopped in front of his eyes as he made his way back to the student council room, shirt halfway tucked in a pair of tossed slacks. His clothing was unacceptable. But he had nothing else to change into. And once more, he cursed everything in existence that had put him in this situation. Including himself.

He flicked the light on after closing the door securely behind himself. The window curtain was drawn, and the room was in the back of the school, so it was less than likely that the guard will notice. And he didn't need light all night. He had to sleep. The Uchiha made his way over to the couch, and, scowling at the white stains marring its burgundy color, he took out several pieces of soaked paper towels, obtained previously from the bathroom, and started wiping the traces of his - and Neji's - activity off. Nobody would know. They weren't supposed to. Never.

The school was so quiet after everybody was gone. There were no sounds except the tapping of Neji's feet against the floor as he walked back toward the Student Council room. In a way, it was creepy. In another, it was fitting. The silence that droned on around him seemed to press inward, ready to collapse, but Neji kept walking on unaffected. His hair was pulled back out of his face into a ponytail, the drenched locks getting the back of his shirt soaked. There was nothing else he could do about it, though. He would just have to hang his shirt to dry and hoped it still looked presentable in the morning.

In the morning. When everybody would return. And when they would not be able to go home at all. How nobody was going to notice anything strange was beyond him, but luckily both he and the Uchiha were pretty good actors. Either that or most people were just too afraid of offending them that they would not ask. Or they could just ignore any questions. That was probably the most likely option. He stepped into the room, lit by the bright florescent lights, and stared as Sasuke worked on trying to remove the evidence of their deed from the couch. Now that everything was said and done, he did not know what to say. He did not know if this was supposed to last any longer than just tonight. He did not know anything.

Neji doubted that the Uchiha did either.

The creak of the door halted Sasuke as he whirled around immediately, mind already knowing that it was just Neji, but he just couldn't stop himself from being paranoid. Black met white for a brief moment before the younger boy turned back on his task at hand, erasing the last traces of the fluids off the leather. The newly cleaned material shone under the white light, reflecting off the thin layer of water that quickly evaporated. It was done. Everything, washed and cleaned. There should be no proof of what they did, nothing that others could use against them, to prove that they were involved physically. And now if the night just pass…

Sasuke knew he couldn't sleep in his uniform. Being wet was one, he couldn't risk having it ruffled. Their 'scuffle' previously had left the garments on the floor in a mess, and the Uchiha did not want to take any more chances. But then, sleeping naked, or just shirtless, even, did not sound like a good idea. His body still remembered the pleasure, the sinful ecstasy, and being naked around Neji wasn't going to help. Not mentioning that there was no place comfortable enough. Maybe he could just use the chair. How bad could it be?

Though Neji had been caught staring, he did not really care. He walked into the room, suddenly switching polar opposites and pretending as though Sasuke was not there. He knew exactly where the Uchiha was in the room even as he turned his back to him and started to unbutton his dampening shirt. It was awkward, toying with his shirt with the idea of removing it with the dark-eyed boy in the room, even though he had been completely nude in front of him only minutes before. Or maybe more than minutes. Neji glanced at the clock as he took off his shirt and draped it over the back of the chair to let it dry without wrinkling. Almost half an hour later. It was nearing midnight. Great.

His hair draped down his back in wet locks, clinging to his skin. He wished he had a comb, as effeminate as that sounded, but he could already tell how his hair was going to dry through the night. Neji glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke almost curiously. There was only one couch in the Student Council room. There was probably another in the Staff Lounge, but that would probably be locked like the rest of the school. Everything was probably locked. That left one couch for both of them, unless one of them wanted to see how comfortable the floor of the school really was. He walked toward the junior, acting bolder than what he was actually feeling (but he would never let the Uchiha know that he was just as unsure as he was).

"Who's sleeping where?"

Sasuke could already tell how the silence was going to affect their 'relationship' in the future. No more dangerous ventures, no more intimate touches, no more acknowledgements between them except that of president and vice president, of an upperclassman and an underclassman, of classmates. Nothing else. And the realization hurt more than it was supposed to. Maybe the Uchiha was just going insane. Maybe. But then, why was he thinking about this?

"I can take the floor."

He replied flatly, arm flinging to throw the dirty paper towels to the trash can nearby. Whatever. It might be a good thing too. Maybe he could get his head sorted out during the night. Away from Neji, that was.

"Hm."

Okay, he could deal with that. Neji sat down on the leathery surface of the couch, close to the spot where the two of them had been previously… intimately acquainted. He ran his fingers over the surface that the Uchiha had just been wiping clean. Dry already. Any and all evidence of their acts was gone. He wondered if that was the representation of their time together - the slate was wiped clean already as though it had never happened. It made him frown down at the spot, looking so innocently clean and untainted; he could not bear the thought of pretending as thought it had never happened. He could not forget so easily. He just could not.

"That could work. Or we could just both sleep on the couch."

Glancing at Sasuke standing there, it compelled Neji to talk, to try to make what seemed like the end to disappear. So he did. Sasuke had something about him that made the Hyuuga act on instinct a lot more than he would have ever done; that made the Hyuuga be bolder than what he was usually comfortable with. It did not matter to him, though, not while his mind was racing so quickly that the only thing he could comprehend was the Uchiha and how much he loved his touch and his presence. He was reading too much into the way his blood caught fire every time he was around the junior, but he could not help it. And part of him wondered if maybe he was reading his racing heart just right.

Now that was something Sasuke did not expect Neji to say. He had thought of it himself, he admitted. But it was just futile and illogical to hope that the Hyuuga would offer it. The words warmed Sasuke a little inside though. It was no lie. And though it might've well been otherwise, he would like to think that the Hyuuga was sincere. But maybe it was just something that Neji said, just to get Sasuke to bed again. Maybe. But then, just for tonight, the Uchiha wanted to hang on to those feelings a little longer. They were going to vanish the next day, after all.

"There's no room." He muttered, back still towards the Hyuuga. The uncertainty in his voice was obvious. His guard was still up. He was suspicious. Sasuke did not take anything for granted. "And why do you want us to sleep together anyway?" Was there actually a chance that Neji wanted this to last more than just a night, just mere hours? Was there actually a chance that they would still see each other like how they saw each other just an hour ago, breathless and lustful, bare skin slicking against each other. Was there actually a chance that it was more than just teenage hormones? Was there actually a chance that Neji saw Sasuke for more than just a convenience in sex?

The answer was yes to all of the above, but even Neji, who was so sure and yet so uncertain, had his doubts. A person could easily be caught in the moment, get lost in their emotions so deeply that they can't decipher fact from fiction. Neji always thought he had more self control than that, but Sasuke made him second guess himself. The Uchiha made him second guess a lot of things. Before, he had been above teenage hormones, above the influence of those around him; he didn't need people and they did not need him. There was no way anybody would have any sway over what Neji did or said. But now… It was as though Sasuke had him by an invisible string and was pulling him along. The fire that the Uchiha ignited within him was one that could not be ignored, so Neji fed it and let it grow. For now. Till the Uchiha put it back out again. He hoped that that would never happen.

Pushing himself off of the couch so that he was standing behind the junior, Neji hesitated only a moment to memorize and look over every muscle and contour of the boy's body. Even clothed, the Hyuuga could remember how each crevice had felt under his fingertips and how each curve had looked beneath the light. It was an image forever burned into the back of his eyelids, one that he did not plan on having removed anytime soon. His hesitation was quickly pushed aside, and he took a single step forward before wrapping his arms around the cold Uchiha, the blue-black strands brushing against his face in tickling, dampened spikes. Lips brushing against Sasuke's ear - he would never forget the way the Uchiha reacted the first time he did that - he breathed, almost amazed at his own boldness.

"We can make room."

But why did he want Sasuke there anyway?

"And it'll be a lot warmer with you there."

That was only the beginning of it.

It was awkward. There was no other way to say it. It was awkward when they woke up and realized that they had spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. As comforting and comfortable as it had been, it had been so awkward that Sasuke had bolted and Neji had lagged behind as not to be seen with him. Neji had gone out of his way to avoid the junior, afraid--even if he would never admit it--the reaction he would get. But the more he did not see Sasuke, the more he wanted to see him.

It was like a longing that he could not suppress, a need that he did not even want to go away. So, when Psychology came - that class that had brought them together in the first place - Neji had been the first there. He had started to drop his stuff at his usual seat when he had looked over and glance at the desk by the window. The place where Sasuke usually sat. In the past month he had memorized that without even trying, and suddenly he wanted to sit by the window too.

It was a childish want, but even so, as the teacher started to enter the room, Neji intercepted her. She looked up at him curiously. He was one of the best students in the class, easily; his only competition was - oddly enough - Uchiha Sasuke. It was not often that he spoke out; it was more of his style to just stay silent and show his smarts through whatever work he turned in or during those few times he actually spoke out during class discussions (they were usually worth a grade so he could not exactly stay silent).

"Hisamitsu-sensei, can I talk to you for a second?"

Neji was probably only polite to his teachers. It was not in his nature to go out of the way to be kind to his peers. His peers were all idiots, or that was the way he saw them. His teachers, however, mostly had some intelligence that he could actually respect.

"Of course, Hyuuga." She led him over to her desk where she put her stuff down before giving him her full attention. She trusted him not to take up her time with anything stupid. And still, nobody entered the classroom. He really had been early. "Now what is it that's bothering you?"

Too much. Where could he begin? Perhaps back with the project that she had assigned and how that had escalated into something that he would have foreseen. Or he could just skip to the night before, to the passion, to the lust, and to the aftermath. Or he could talk about the morning after and the awkwardness. Or he could just not talk at all.

"I want to change my seat."

It did not even graze the real problem, and yet it worked.

"Why?"

Hisamitsu was giving him an odd look, not quite understanding this random request. Neji could not blame her. He remembered her speech at the beginning of the year about how, under no circumstances, could they change their seats. Yet, he still asked, and he could tell from her curious look that his good record was working in his favor.

"Because where I sit, it's… hard to concentrate."

And as if to prove his point, the first group of students finally entered the classroom in a large burst of laughter that reverberated around the room. Two of them sat on either side of Neji, and he gave the teacher a pointed look. She glanced at the students and then looked at Neji with a sympathetic look.

"I don't know, Hyuuga… at the beginning of the year, I said that nobody could change their seat."

"I know you said that, but…" he trailed off for a second as something caught his eyes. Sasuke had just entered the classroom, and Neji watched with pale sharp eyes as younger boy made the walk from the doorway to the other side of the classroom to his desk. The Uchiha fan girls had not shown up yet to take their spot circling the dark-eyed boy. "…I won't be able to work as well as I could if I keep sitting where I usually do."

The thought of one of her brightest pupil's grade dropping must have changed her mind almost immediately because she pursed her lips and glanced over the classroom experimentally. Then, after a moment, she nodded curtly. "Alright, sit where you think it will serve you better."

He nodded in thanks, before turning and heading straight to the seat beside Sasuke. Then, completely ignoring the giggling girls that he could hear entering the classroom behind him, he sat down in the desk without even a glance in their direction. He did look at the Uchiha, though, a small smirk on his lips to hide whatever uncertainty was running through his veins. Neji was a little unsure as to how the junior would react to this sudden change, but he would not let that show.

He would not let this be over. Not yet.

A curious eye turned to stare at the Hyuuga, trying to decipher the reason – and how – Neji was there, next to Sasuke. The slight jolt in his stomach wasn't so easy to ignore. But maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe Hisamitsu moved Neji just for her convenience, or the senior requested it for his own reasons which did not include Sasuke. Just maybe. Sasuke did not assume anything.

But then, that smirk. That smirk could imply so many things. Most of which shoved the junior's heart stumbling on its beats. It could be mockery; Neji could be there to remind Sasuke of what they had done, of what they had felt under the influence of blind ecstasy. Or maybe because the Hyuuga also felt the same longing that Sasuke had. But that was too much to hope for, it seemed. He didn't want to take anything for granted. Trust… was still something that he would not easily give to people.

"… Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be."

And it was as simple as that when it all came down to it. Neji wanted to be there, so he would as long as fate allowed him to be. When he said it as simple as that, the whole situation did not seem as complicated as he made it out to be. There was no use in worrying or being unsure, because it really was just all of that in a nutshell. Neji could deal with that. He had no problem dealing with that.

He hoped Sasuke didn't either.

Perhaps the whole situation really was just that. Perhaps it all happened because they wanted it to happen. And no matter what Sasuke said or did, he still, deep inside himself, wanted it to happen; wanted Neji to be there; wanted them with bare flesh glistening under the light and unabashed lustful sounds pouring out. Perhaps it was just that simple. Perhaps if Sasuke listened to his instincts, the end would turn out fine. Perhaps.

He turned away, hiding a small curl at the corner of his lips.

* * *

Miss Anonymous HP: Wow! I never expected this story to get this much recognition. In the beginning, though Miyuki never said as such, this story was simply started for me to write my very first smut. This was my very first smut, and the thought that you all liked it as much as you all claim... it's amazing. And thank you! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They always brighten my day!

More Author's Note from me:

Isn't she amazing? nuzzles co-author It's her first smut, and it lasted for ten pages! My first smut was no way near that good. XD; if you read the SasuNaru one-shot of mine, you'll see. 3 But yes, now I would like to tell you guys a bit of information.

I know that I've said before, that this story was probably going to be much shorter than The Best Mistakes, and… you know, my co-author and I… kinda got carried away. Twisted was supposed to end at chapter five, but due to our rabid-fangirlism, we thought of too many possibilities that we could work with, because we just love to see Neji and Sasuke together. But, to make it short, the story is going to continue.

We figured that this part (these five chapters) will only be a prologue to the main event, because our minds are evil and threw out ideas that are too good to pass up, and so the story after this will be rather lengthy. Yes. There will be angst. Our two angst buckets can't go on in life without their drama. And there will also be drama. Oh joy. Don't we love drama. X3 And there will be lots of character torturing. My co-author and I are evil.

If you liked this story so far, please look forward for the next part!


	6. Fifty Damn Cents

**Twisted**

Authors: Mujaki no Tsubasa and Miss anonymous HP

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update this. I was planning to get it up on Christmas day, but the family hassle was too much for me to handle. And then I got too lazy and was caught up in another roleplay, so I put it off until today XD;

I decided to just merge the second part with the first part, because we can't think of a title for the second part. I think Twisted would still make sense from now on though.

So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

The pencil scrawls slowed to a stop.

It had become a distraction whenever Neji had to work with Sasuke, but he could not complain. In a way, it had become a welcome distraction. The only problem was that as President and Vice President of the Student Council, there were many things they had to get done and many things that had deadlines. There were very few things that could distract the Hyuuga from his work, but Sasuke was another story.

Neji forgot what he had been writing for a second.

The two of them had settled into a comfortable routine over the past two months, one that both of them used to their advantage. It was beneficial to them both and yet dangerous at the same time. Several times there had been close calls, but nobody suspected a thing. Or if they did, they were too afraid to speak out for fear of being beaten to death by rabid fan girls. In a way, it was amusing.

White eyes flickered up toward the other boy.

With Sasuke so close, though, hardly anything ever got done. They had settled a routine on that, too. In the end, one of them would end up just finishing whatever they needed to finish themselves. More work got done that way. It was not something to complain about, though. Neji would never complain about this "relationship" - if that was even what they had. He couldn't complain about it, because he wanted it.

Black eyes looked up and they caught each other's eye.

Sometimes the tension between the two of them got rather awkward. They would both want to do something but neither quite willing to make the first move. It was a problem that Neji had realized they had. Both of them had been raised to be rather work efficient, and the idea of abandoning work to deal with teenage hormones seemed completely wrong. Most of the time, though, they ended up falling under that spell anyway.

A moment passed in which they stared.

Again, Neji could not complain. Today, though, seemed especially bad. Sitting in Sasuke's house with Sasuke alone seemed almost too tempting. The Uchiha's parents were out of town and his brother was off at college. The only person left was the exact person that Neji wanted to be alone with. But they were working on stuff for Student Council, stuff that they had to get finished.

Neji glanced away and tried to retain his train of thought.

The silence in the room was deafening.

Sasuke's fingers stiffly moved across the piece of paper without really being aware of what they were writing. Right. The schedule of the upcoming Spring Festival. He and Neji were going to have to play hosts. The idea was so idiotic that it was amusing. Only not. Who would choose _them_ as hosts? They were one of the most antisocial people in campus, and it was unlikely that their demeanors would change for a festival.

Tick, tock.

His room was hot today. The high-collared shirt felt suffocating, so much that Sasuke had to pull it down with a hand, while keeping the other stationed on top of the piece of paper. It wasn't working though. But nonetheless, yes, the festival. Remember the festival. There would be a play staged by the drama club… Several booths of food and crafts... A gymnastics show…

Tick, tock.

They needed some music, Sasuke concluded, and rose, his legs protesting underneath his weight. He could not work like this, not when Neji was so close, not when they were alone, not when the atmosphere was so thick with sexual tension that it choked the Uchiha. Not when the opportunity was right before his eyes, waiting for him to grab at but he was just too stubborn to make the first move.

… And maybe a drink too. Suddenly his throat was dry.

"Drink?" The Uchiha asked, eyes fixing reluctantly on Neji as he turned towards the door.

Neji had already been staring at the younger boy when Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned on him. He looked away for a moment, ashamed at being caught, when he realized that the Uchiha had asked him something. A drink. Would he like a drink? His mouth had gone dry over half an hour ago, and now that it was mentioned, he realized that he was rather desperate for water. He glanced up toward Sasuke, catching black eyes on white, and gave a small nod even as his eyes ran down his body taking in every curve.

"Yes, please."

His eyes hit Sasuke's feet before they began to travel back up his body again. He was being very blatant now, but he was just looking. There was no harm in looking. No harm at all. Neji was starting to realize that he would probably not get any work done today, but he tried anyway. He had self-control. He had work to do. And he had the Uchiha alone in the house with him.

The temptation was there, but he ignored it.

At least the blatant watching was an improvement. Or not really. It only confirmed their mutual attraction towards each other, which made Sasuke's lust for the Hyuuga even worse. Knowing that Neji wanted him, probably just as much as he wanted the senior, it didn't help Sasuke any in trying to resist the lure. It was just too good of a chance, and he knew that if any of them passed this up, they would end up regretting it. The two didn't exactly have a sort of 'relationship' where they could just meet up and do what they wanted whenever they felt like it.

Sasuke returned several minutes later, two glasses of water in his hands. Neji's staring had made his body suddenly hotter than it was, but he didn't really have a say in this, since he had done the same amount of staring at the Hyuuga. But they needed to work. Work came first. His work ethics would not let him deviate from the task at hand. (But hey, did he even have ethics and morals anymore?) It _was_ his fault for inviting Neji over anyway… so for now, he would try his best to keep the hormones in a leash. And if he couldn't… then he just had to work harder to make up for the time they lost doing… other things…

The glasses were set down at the table and one was pushed towards Neji. Sasuke's eyes were down, fixed, accidentally, at the Hyuuga's chest. It was after school, on a Friday, and the senior had had his tie loosened, his collar button undone, and his hair pulled back into a ponytail, revealing the pale smooth column of his neck and a bit of his collar bone. Suddenly Sasuke felt that it was impossible for him to keep a straight composure anymore.

The glass was cool as his fingers wrapped around it, the condensation that had already started to gather around it slicking his hand slightly. Chills traveled down his spine, and he was not too sure that they were from the coolness of the drink in front of him. Everything was too surreal, too fictional, too odd. It seemed like that a lot lately. Even as he sipped from the drink, letting the icy coldness cool his heated body down somewhat, he found himself staring over the brim of the glass at the Uchiha. Had he no control? Tearing his eyes away, he looked down at the work in front of him.

What had he been doing? He read over what he had written. Oh. Right. Principal Request Form for the Spring Festival. Neji glared down at it even as he thanked it slightly for the distraction. It was something he did not even want to do much less request it from the principal, but the sponsor for the Student Council had wanted it, and the other members had wanted it, so he was stuck with Sasuke planning it. Not that being stuck with Sasuke was a bad thing. It was just distracting. Very distracting.

His eyes rose from the paper to look at the other boy. He could stare for ages, it felt like. It was only lust, he knew, but it was still driving him slightly crazy from it. Times like this when they were alone - because they hardly ever got to be alone, but they had found some good secluded spots at school - were few and far between, and he found himself wanting to use every moment they had to their advantage. But there was always something else to do, some other work they were supposed to get done. Being two of the school's model students put them in an odd position, but for once, reputation had not been winning out.

Even as much as he tried to ignore the lust.

"I need the list of all the groups that will be attending the Spring Festival."

The principal needed to know who was going to show up. Yes. He would have to recopy the list, but that was okay. It was more of a distraction. More work. More of what they were supposed to be doing as opposed to what Neji wanted to do. He took another sip of water and glanced back down at the paper he had been working on. Almost done. He was almost done. What he could do afterwards pervaded his mind, and he swallowed thickly, banishing such thoughts. Work. He had to finish his work.

"Alright."

Sounds of paper rustling filled the room as Sasuke rummaged through his folder, eyes insistently gluing on the white sheets to look for the right list. Even with the cold water, his body still burned. He felt like a pitiful deprived slut. They could be in each other's company so little, with such a short amount of time that there wasn't a chance to go any further than a bit of groping and kissing. Be it teenage libido, be it lust, be it just pure selfish desire, it was driving him insane. Neji really was a drug. Something so addictive that Sasuke just couldn't get enough of.

The list hit his eyes for two, three seconds before he actually realized that he had the right one. It was pulled out and pushed towards the Hyuuga with quick, curt movements. _Get back to work, Uchiha. No gawking. _Fingers snatched up the pen as he started scribbling on another halfway finished list. The quicker they got the work out of the way, the quicker they would get they wanted.

Given they could hold their hunger in check.

Something that seemed less and less feasible as time slowly passed by.

It only took a minute or two to copy down the list onto the letter, but Neji still found himself rushing as though he was on a schedule. He should have never followed Sasuke to his house, but it had seemed like a good opportunity and a good idea. Now, he was scrawling unnecessarily quickly across the paper, each thing being printed in messy handwriting (so unlike him). Then, just as suddenly as he had begun, he was finished. The letter was signed, dated, and put aside, and he was done.

He threw a sideways glanced toward the Uchiha, curious eyes traveling down his frame. The younger boy was still working, though, his head bent as he diligently continued writing whatever he was in the middle of. Whatever it was, Neji suddenly did not care at all what it had to do with. He stood. His papers and supplies were placed in a pile on top of the small kotatsu. He walked around the table, taking a moment to admire the curve of Sasuke's neck, before he was standing directly behind him.

Without a word, he plucked the pen from Sasuke's hand, and without waiting to hear any protest, he use his other hand to cup the boy's face, turning the junior toward him and capturing his lips. _Finally_. Those lips that he had been craving for ages felt smooth and warm against his own, and he pressed against them hungrily, needing and wanting beyond comprehension. Keeping his lips glued to the other boy's, he dropped to his knees before him so that they were level with one another and pressed his tongue against the other boy's teeth teasingly.

A surprised groan left Sasuke's lips but was quickly muffled by the familiar flesh on top his own. Eyes automatically falling as he responded to the kiss, mouth opening eagerly to welcome the Hyuuga's tongue. God, it felt good. No matter how many times they kissed, each time still felt so new, so pleasurable, so right. His hand went up to the back of Neji's head, fingers tugging at the hair tie and pulling it off, so that the senior's long mane fell free across his back.

The edge of the table dug into his back, but the Uchiha did not care. Instead, he pulled Neji closer to himself, mouth hanging wider as their tongues danced. The Festival was now pushed so far away in his mind, there was no more lingering thoughts about the work that was still left. It was a wonder what lust did to people. But right now Sasuke was too busy reveling in the pleasure to care about any of that. He needed more, he wanted more, and he was going to get more.

Vaguely, Neji realized that he had been right the first time he analyzed Sasuke. The boy was intoxicating and irresistible, making him a deadly combination filled with lust. A simple look from the sharp eyes of the Uchiha sent Neji reeling, and he loved the feeling. They did not get to see each other nearly enough, though, not nearly enough, because Neji wanted more and needed more and just more. The top few buttons of Sasuke's shirt came undone with a flick, and the Hyuuga pushed the material aside to feel skin on skin. His fingers ran across the newly accessible skin of Sasuke's shoulder, and his hand moved in a tantalizing motion, massaging the flesh there.

As lips pressed and the hem of the Uchiha's shirt was pulled from his pants, Neji found himself in a familiar place, in a familiar situation. At school, this was the furthest they could ever get before they would have to skitter away to class or whatever. Here, they were alone with no one around, and he wanted more. A hand reached out to hold himself up against the table, trying to relieve some of the pressure from the Uchiha's back while, at the same time, draping himself across the younger boy, straddling him as he leaned further into the kiss. Lust drove him on, pervading his mind and his senses as he kissed and worked the Uchiha below him. He pressed himself lower, wanting closer contact, and the rest of the buttons on the Uchiha's shirt came undone.

Amidst the entanglements of tongues and teeth, a loud and breathless moan slipped past Sasuke's throat as he grabbed the senior's shirt, crushing their mouths harder against each other. It was back again, the same feeling of building pressure and want, the same ecstasy clouding his mind as he sucked and gnawed on Neji's lips relentlessly. It had only been three weeks since they had last done it, but the gap seemed endless in Sasuke's mind. It was addictive, the moments they spent together, the feel of Neji's skin on his own, the kisses they shared, everything. And the Uchiha was so far gone into the drug to the point of no return.

His back slid down until he was half-laying on the floor, another groan filling the room as he pulled the Hyuuga down on top of him. Buttons and ties were urgently and carelessly taken care of and after a few brief seconds, Neji was topless, and Sasuke was working on the zipper of his pants. The air was hot and humid with precipitation from their sweat and hurried breaths, and Sasuke's muscles tensed and flexed with each stroke of the senior's tongue, each slide of his fingers, each shock of pleasure jolting up his spine. It was raw lust.

Every time they did this, they got better, they got quicker, and things felt so much more sensual than ever before. They had grown to know each other's bodies and reactions over the short two months that they had spent needing and lusting after one another. He pushed the cloth of Sasuke's shirt aside, slowly pulling it off of his body as his nails left white marks in their path, his fingertips touching every expanse of skin as they moved. Neji could feel Sasuke's fingers working on the fly of his pants, but impatient, filled with lust, and the idea of Sasuke's fingers being so close to his already hardening length, he grinded his hips downward against the Uchiha's own clothed erection. He groaned into the younger boy's mouth, lips refusing to leave each other even as he panted between kisses. There was a slick sheen of sweat already forming on his body, formed by the pure lust and friction that was heating his body up.

Sasuke's back arched as he gasped, lips releasing Neji's tongue which he had been sucking on just a moment ago before their arousals collided, eliciting painful tingles running down his spine. The woven texture of the tatami mat dug into the Uchiha's heated skin as he fell back against it, fingers trembling and shaking, trying their best to conquer the zipper of Neji's pants. His stomach was clenching and unclenching with each stroke of their wet flesh sliding against each other, each movement of the Hyuuga's hand, the sensual path that the senior's fingers traced on his skin. Sasuke missed it so much that he could probably go insane.

His body was spinning out of control, driven by the pleasure of the reunion of their bodies after an agonizing period of no sexual satisfaction, and Sasuke was in no obligation to try to put a leash on his raging hormones; he needed it. The fingers jerked, yanking the zipper down as they shoved their way past Neji's boxers, cupping the senior's hardened length. Sasuke could feel his own weeping need straining against the thin material of his slacks, and he moaned, lips blindly searching for Neji's again, moving on their own without any conscious thoughts. It felt too good, and his mind was so far gone in the drug that Neji had provided that there was no other matter inside it other than the hungry need for completion. He had went too long without it.

A moan tore from Neji's throat. It was too much pleasure all at once, and yet it was still not enough. He moved against the hand, needing more, and his nails dug into Sasuke's arm. He could feel the flesh beneath his fingertips tense and he willed himself to calm down some, even though he could already tell from all of the pent-up frustration that there would be bruises in the end. Bruises that would mark their time together till the next time they met. Hopefully, they will not have faded by that time, because then, it would have been too much in between. And too much time… too much time made Neji's heart ache for the Uchiha.

He kissed hard and deep, loving the feelings that Sasuke could draw from him. Compared to what he used to feel, to how he used to act, he felt so dead then. And now, now with his blood on fire, his heart beating like crazy, and his mind in a whirl, he was alive, and he could feel, and it was just so good that Neji didn't know where these ideas became truth and where they were simply made up fantasies. He was able to concentrate just enough to fumble with Sasuke's zipper, his fingers having memorized how the fly was put together, and a second later he was pushing them past his hips. No further than his knees, though, there was no need for that. It took too much time, and he wanted to feel the Uchiha now.

Length grasped in his hand, Neji bucked his hips, needing friction more as the heat in his belly grew and ached. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed this painful feeling that was so uncomfortable it was pleasurable. There were few things that the Hyuuga ever indulged in, but Sasuke and his body and what his body could bring to Neji was one of them. When it came to this intimate contact that the two of them had, Neji was selfish. He would not give this up even if it meant to ruin his whole name and future. He was selfish. He would not give it up even if meant to ruin his uncle's entire work. He was selfish, and he did not care. He wanted Sasuke; he wanted him so much it hurt to think about.

The doorbell rung.

The ring echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating through Neji's senses, but he did not stop his movements. He grasped Sasuke's length hard, jerking it slightly, wanting to hear the Uchiha make some noise even as another moan of his own began to build in the base of his throat.

"Ignore it," he half breathed half moaned into Sasuke's mouth, his teeth suckling on the Uchiha's bottom lip, painting it red.

It took Sasuke about half a minute to actually realize that the insistent sound ringing inside his ear was of the door bell and not the usual electric buzzing whenever he was in this situation with Neji. His eyes opened from their previous state of half-lidded daze, dark pupils rolling wildly in their sockets, but only for a moment before falling again as his back arched, hips rolling into the Hyuuga's hand. How easy it was for the senior to distract him from everything else, even as there was a person outside his own door ringing the bell like there was no tomorrow.

Speaking of that, _why_ was the jerk abusing the damned bell?

That thought came and went, skirting around Sasuke's mind as he was brought back and forth between heightening pressure and the urgent pace of the bell echoing through the house. His length throbbed in erratic jerks, excited by the warm and slick hand running along the sensitive skin, and the Uchiha gasped, his own fingers fisting Neji's hardened organ on impulse. Swollen lips pushed hard against equally bruised flesh as Sasuke let himself get lost in the pleasure. To hell with whoever was at the door, he had business to take care of first.

Hips bucked into the Uchiha's hand, blood boiling with the passion that threatened to burst through Neji's veins. It seemed like so long since they had last done this, but he did not dwell on that. He simply got lost in the moment, loving this union that the two of them were making once again. There was a ringing in his ears, echoing the bell that was sounding throughout the house repeatedly, and amplifying with his own need that was driving him slightly mad. He was mad and lost and so content with the position he was in right then that he would not change it for anything. He wanted Sasuke. He wanted him so much it was hurting, and he moved against Sasuke's hand erratically.

Lips moved to sucking on the Uchiha's pale neck, marring it with marks and bruises, marking it with evidence of his being there. It was a reminder that he was the one here with the Uchiha and nobody else. Sometimes, it seemed so surreal, and then he would only have to glance at the marks that they left on each other - they always walked away with bruises - and be reminded that this was not a dream. Teeth pushed into skin as he suckled the path of flesh there, and his free hand fisted dark locks between his fingers, bringing him roughly closer, needing more. He always seemed to need more. It was never enough; he never seemed to be able to get enough of the Uchiha, no matter how much he tried, no matter how close to him he got... It was never enough.

Nails gently ran along the length of Sasuke's erection, working to draw more noises from the usually silent boy. As if in retaliation, a sudden moan was pulled from his throat, the hand on his shaft sending bursts of pleasure through his belly. He had wanted to draw this out, but now it was all about lust. Who cared if it was over soon? Who cared if somebody was at the door? Who cared about anything anymore? All he cared about was the Uchiha, his body, his presence, and him. It was all him, and the Hyuuga had no problem in admitting that. He was enthralled by this boy, and that was all there was too it. Another moan. That was ALL there was to it.

Sasuke's hips bucked again into the torturing hands, head tossing to the side to give Neji more access at his neck. His fingers shook, curling and uncurling around the Hyuuga's length, each time gripping it a little more tightly than needed to. He had no idea what he was doing though, the pleasure was too much. Sasuke could feel release coming close, bubbling along the edge but never quite there. He moaned, a sound probably a bit too loud for his liking, but he didn't care.

The ringing got louder and more urgent. Whoever that was at the door probably didn't want to accept that nobody was going to go receive them, or just plain out too stupid to get a clue. No matter. A groan – a mixture of annoyance and pleasure – poured past Sasuke's lips as Neji's nails grazed him, at the hot lips pressing against his skin, at the passionate tugging at his hair. The feeling was satisfying, knowing that Neji wanted this just as much as he did, knowing that the craving bothered the senior just as much as it bothered Sasuke. His free hand came up to dig into the long silky mane of dark hair and turned Neji's face, lips pressing yet again against those wet flesh.

The taste of Sasuke's flesh was still on his tongue, and he moaned against the other boy's mouth, the taste swirling in his mouth as the mixture of their saliva joined in creating an intoxicating new flavor. Neji dug his teeth into Sasuke's bottom lip, working to get more of that flavor to himself. His head was spinning with the sensations, and he loved the fogginess that settled into his mind, so clouded by the lust and need. His fingers threaded further into the Uchiha's hair, grip tightening and pushing them—if possible—closer together. His elbow was starting to ache from the pressure of holding him up, but he ignored the shaking limb in favor of bucking his hips into the younger boy's hand.

The fire inside of the Hyuuga suddenly seemed almost too much to bear as his hips bucked again, trying to reach that level of friction that he needed. He panted into the kiss—or fight of tongue and teeth—as his hand jerked at Sasuke's length. His length brushed against Sasuke's and a moan tore from his mouth. He ground his hips again—and again and again—against Sasuke's erection, and the heat in his belly grew with each movement. Again. And again. He moaned. And moved. And again. And his hand pumped. And his hips grinded. And he panted. And then he cried out, arm shaking beneath him as orgasm overtook his body's functions. All he saw was white, and then black as his body slumped from the effort, and he collapsed unceremoniously on top of Sasuke.

Moments later, the Uchiha followed Neji, orgasm claiming his body and mind as he tried to muffle a small scream in his throat, but failing miserably when the noise still tore past his teeth and lips and a hand that was clamped tight over his mouth. He came with a cry, seeds spilling over Neji's hand and their abdomen, mixing with the Hyuuga own fluids and flowing down past his slick skin. But Sasuke didn't notice that at the moment. He was too busy getting lost in ecstasy of the release, body and muscles tensing underneath the weight of the senior on top of him. His eyes glazed, seeing nothing but white stars before them while his hand still maintained its clutch on Neji's length.

Then he relaxed, hands slipping free and falling down onto the floor. A long sigh left his lips when his back finally fell fully on the ground, body suddenly feeling lead-heavy. The nagging noise of the ringing bell had left, when, Sasuke didn't know. He didn't care. The warmth of Neji's body on top of him felt good. Eye lids fluttered shut for a moment as he enjoyed the silence and humid, thick air around them.

Even as Neji scooted off the Uchiha slightly, he brought his sticky hand to the younger boy's thigh. The patch of skin was already splattered with the mess the two of them had made, and he allowed his hand to rest there, making soft circular motions as a silent refusal to stop touching the boy beneath him. Even though he had moved off of him somewhat, Neji was still halfway draped on top of the other boy, and his other hand stayed where it was, playing with the strands of hair between his fingertips. It was the moments like this that they hardly ever got to experience in their time together—moments when they were riding off their ecstasy and simply lying and breathing as opposed to rushing to get away—it was the moments like these that Neji remembered the most afterward. He watched the Uchiha silently through a half-closed gaze.

The phone rang, but Neji ignored it, preferring to enjoy the view instead of worry about trivial things such as the phone. Whoever it was that was trying to get a hold of the Uchiha obviously had a very good reason for doing so, and while Neji realized that, he said nothing and instead, let his weight lay a little heavier onto Sasuke, not wanting him to get up. He was comfortable and being so close, he could hear Sasuke's breathing, and the body warmth despite the fact that he was still panting slightly, was comfortable. He was comfortable. He did not want to move.

The machine to the phone beeped and an annoyingly happy and hyper voice suddenly came on.

"SASUKE!"

It took a moment, but there was only one person in the school who could be that loud and annoying with just a single yell. Neji let his eyes fall shut lazily as he try to tune out the rest of Uzumaki Naruto's rant.

"I know you're in there! I rang the doorbell five hundred damn times, teme! You could have answered! And now you're not picking up your phone! TEME. PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE."

A quiet indistinguishable grumble left Sasuke's lips, but he made no such move to do just that.

"…Fine." The slight annoyed growl in the blonde's voice did not sound too pleased. "I know where your family keeps the spare key, Sasuke. Be there in five minutes. Wasted fifty-damn-cents on this stupid call…"

And then the line went dead.

* * *

To be continued. 


	7. Why Not Me?

**Twisted**

Authors: Mujaki no Tsubasa and Miss anonymous HP

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize to you dear readers for the long absence of Twisted. In reality, my co author and I both stopped roleplaying for a while, and lost the writing inspiration in the process. We just recently got in the mood again, so here is the next chapter, updated only for you! I hope you understand and forgive us for disappearing for so long. Please enjoy the chapter!

�

* * *

**Chapter Seven�**

**�**

* * *

**�**

A curse, a push, and Sasuke was getting up from under Neji's weight, face paling rapidly as he grabbed the hem of the pants around his knees, pulling it up and tripping over it at the same time. The afterglow had evaporated as Naruto's words reached him, filling his mind with dread instead. Suddenly the Uchiha found himself in a similar situation like that day in the library, except… one would think that one's own home would be safe. Guess not. When did he tell the dobe where the spare key was anyway? He didn't remember. Maybe it was last year, Sasuke couldn't think. � 

He could hear the clicking of the lock and the loud slamming of the door downstairs just as he finally figured out how to slip the sleeves on his arms, and panicked. Was the payphone that damn close to his house? What the hell did Naruto want in a Friday after school? Sasuke was just this close to strangling the dead last had he not trying to fix himself up. Another curse and a stumble, and Naruto's voice was there. � 

"SASUKE!"

Fingers fumbling as Neji quickly worked to get dressed, his heart pounding in his chest, he moved quickly (albeit clumsily), trying to erase all evidence of their previous activities. It was so wrong. They could not be caught like this. Sasuke's panic only made Neji's increase, the feeling increasing each second hew knew that Naruto was getting closer. He pushed his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and moved to try find some normalcy in his shirt. He wished there was some way that he could slip out of the room; slip out and disappear as to erase any suspicion that might show up. Hair thrown up into a ponytail (a messy one; so unlike him), he began trying to button up his shirt. 

The door was flung open. 

Neji turned his back to the door, hoping and praying that Naruto would realize that he was still buttoning his shirt up. And his tie was still missing—flung somewhere and forgotten. The boy was too quick. And there was so much evidence against them. The Hyuuga held his breath and waited. 

"TEME! I knew you were here!"

The last button was finally buttoned underneath his trembling fingers as white eyes darted back and forth searching for his tie. Discreetly (or so he hoped), he began to tuck in his shirt as he turned his head to look for his missing item of clothing.

There.  
Neji walked over to the table, ignoring Naruto's presence completely (or trying to, at least). If he ignored Naruto, Naruto would ignore him, and everything would be fine. That was his hope, however. He tried to tell himself that it would not matter if Naruto found out (it wouldn't, would it?), but this was supposed to be a secret. They never actually talked about whatever "this" was and whether or not it was actually supposed to be a secret, but they had both been acting that way. Silence on both of their parts, playing the parts of strangers, acquaintances at best, and never had either of them said anything.

Would it be so bad if somebody found out?

Yes, it would.

How Neji knew that, he did not know. But everything seemed so secretive, so silent, so just a two of them thing that the idea of somebody else knowing seemed almost... wrong. Everything about this seemed wrong, but with somebody else knowing, it just made it worse. Everything was so much worse. And yet... Neji could not imagine stopping this now that it had started.

"You could have answered me, teme! What the hell were you doing that was so important that you couldn't answer the door or the phone?"

Neji grasped the tie in his hand as he picked it up.

"And what the hell is _he_ doing here?"

He turned his head toward the blond to give him his signature 'Fuck off' glare as his body twisted away, hiding the wrinkled tie from view. Somehow, he knew this was not going to end well. And whether he meant just this meeting or everything in general... he did not know. And he wished he did.

One last tug at the button and Sasuke was fully dressed (but whether he looked presentable or not was still debatable) and he turned towards Naruto, dark eyes fixing an angry (albeit nervous) glare at the blond. There were a lot of times when the Uchiha regretted befriending this idiot - Naruto and Sasuke were two completely different people, and they had nothing in common, but somehow, they became friends and had stayed that way for years. Naruto's loud and obnoxious attitude were generally unbearable, and today, the Uchiha had just gotten another urge to break that dobe's neck.

"Student Council business. What are _you_ doing here?" The dark-haired boy growled, one eye shifting towards Neji and making sure that the Hyuuga had fixed himself accordingly. It was dangerous. Too dangerous. Even though Naruto who was a natural idiot, he could be surprisingly intelligent sometimes. Sasuke's fingers twitched, pulling the last button into place and hoping that the blonde did not see. It would be horribly bad if he knew.

There was a thump and Naruto was seated on Sasuke's couch. Blue eyes darted at the two dark-haired boys and back to the littered table before him. "I can't come over?" he snorted, "since when were you afraid of me being in your house?" The eyes glinted, and Sasuke tensed. "Or were you doing something inappropriate and you were scared of me finding out, hmm?"

Naruto was strangely perceptive.

"The only person who would do something like that is you, dead last. I'm not like you." The Uchiha retorted, scowling at the smirking blond.

Sasuke's hair was still a tousled mess, the locks sticking out in every which direction, and his lips still extraordinarily bright with color, bruised and worked through from Neji's own mouth. It was exciting and beautiful to see, to know that Neji had made the usually strict-looking junior look like that, and yet it was still so dangerous. Naruto was sitting right there, and Sasuke was looking at him, and Neji was just waiting for something to be said. Something_was_ said, but it was in passing, it was joke thrown out there with no real honesty behind the tease. Naruto had gotten so close to the truth... and yet the truth had flown right over the Uzumaki's head.

They were lucky.

"Shut up, teme! I'll beat you! You just wait!... Ew! Sasuke-teme, what the hell did you drop onto your floor?"

But not lucky enough.

Naruto was pointing brashly at a darkened stain on the floor. One that Neji recognized right away. It was not often (or ever) that Neji blushed, but at that moment, as Naruto pointed out the mess they had conveniently forgotten to clean - the mess of their spilt semen - the Hyuuga could feel the heat rushing to his face. Neji turned away, his heart pounding a million times a second.

_Oh God_.

They were caught.

It was all so quick. As those words left Naruto's mouth, Sasuke's eyes moved, and fixed themselves on the spot where the blonde's finger pointed to, and all of his insides felt like they were released from the thin threads that were holding them up since the second Naruto set foot into his room. Feeling his blood turn cold, Sasuke stood there, staring at the drying semen and for a whole minute, remained frozen.

"Well? What is it?"

The Uchiha snapped back to reality as the impatient question reached his ears.

"That's milk."

Why he said that, Sasuke did not know. Everything just went out of control.

The blonde cocked his head and glanced over to the almost-full glasses of water sitting on top the table right in front of the couch. Blue eyes then returned to Sasuke, narrowing just a margin of an inch as he realized the inconsistency in the Uchiha's words.

"Then why is there water on your table?" Naruto sneered, leaning forward and resting his elbows on spread knees, lips curling up in an amused smirk. And Sasuke twitched.

"I had a glass of milk earlier and didn't realize that there was a spill." The anger continued to build, rising with the nervousness as he dared not look at Neji, afraid that even just a glance could give Naruto a clue. "Are you here to interrogate me now, usuratonkachi?"

"Neh, Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Can't I just visit my friend for no reason? I never see you anymore! You're always spending all your time with stupid student council business!" And as he said this, he made a flippant offhand gesture toward Neji.

Neji for his part was able to keep a blank face even while inside, his mind was whirling. This entire scene seemed so absurd. Milk. It was _milk_. Right. And yet Naruto was buying it, and Neji was grateful and he was pretty sure that Sasuke was too. But watching how closely the blonde kept getting to the truth, how closely he kept skirting across it without even realizing it, it made Neji realize how easily the Uchiha and himself were to figure out. They had always been quite keen on being the masters of secrets, of hiding things.

Maybe they weren't as good as they thought.

It frightened Neji in a strange way to see how easily they could be figured out, but it also excited him too. Excited him in a way that only Sasuke could.

"I'm the vice president, you idiot." The Uchiha growled, his hand grabbing the pen that was forgotten on the table just a few minutes ago. "I have things to take care of, unlike you, the school prankster." He stopped glaring at the blonde now, instead flipping the pages of the notebook where the plan for the festival was laid out.

It was true that Sasuke didn't spend much time with Naruto ever since that night he spent locked in school. But then it was not his fault. His mind was occupied with other... things... people... much more interesting than Naruto, to say the least. Somewhere inside he felt a tiny pang of guilt - he was Naruto's closest friend, after all, but it had been weeks since they've talked properly, or even played a game together. But then again, that bubbly moron had a lot more friends he could be hanging out with, so Sasuke taking a bit of time off for himself was perfectly reasonable.

"And I didn't know you and Mr. President here were buddies. I thought you didn't like him, Sasuke!"

Really, Naruto would be the death of Sasuke some day. The instinct of this guy was painfully accurate, but he was too stupid to realize that - something Sasuke thanked the heavens for.

"... We're just working together, that's all." Here the Uchiha couldn't help but dart his eyes a couple of millimeters towards Neji. Was this relationship just a convenience? Sasuke wasn't sure. It was just better not to assume anything, in case he let himself be trapped in the delusion of being something more important to the Hyuuga. Something he wouldn't want at the very least. Right, they were just working together, and helping each other relieve the stress of the workload.

Neji was not blind to the subtle look that the Uchiha threw his way, but he was unable to decipher the sudden quick meaning behind the look. Just working together, Sasuke had said, and it was partly true. They did work together - they worked very well together. Whether it was work that involved their intellect or their bodies, they fit perfectly together. But was that all it was? Did Neji even care if that was it? Should he care?

"I should probably get going."

The words were leaving the Hyuuga's mouth before he even realized that he was speaking. He picked up the pile of papers that were piled neatly on the kotatsu, shuffling through them, trying to look professional. The last paper he picked up was the one that Sasuke had been working on before he had interrupted him.

"Don't worry about the," he quickly glanced down to see what it was that he was holding, "schedule for the Spring Festival. I'll finish it."

His eyes quickly made a sweep across the room, checking to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, before they landed on Naruto who had the most peculiar expression on his face. His face was scrunched up with his nose high in the air and it looked as though he was - _sniffing_? A feeling of dread came over the Hyuuga, but he quickly brushed it aside. He doubted the blond was smart enough to put two and two together even if the scent of their sin was still in the air.

He spared one last glance at Sasuke - he was disappointed, he admitted, that their meeting had been cut short, especially when it had been such a good opportunity to be alone - before he walked out the door.

Stirred by Neji's movement, Sasuke got up as well, skillfully hiding the downcast of his eyes. It was such a rare chance to be alone with Neji, only it had to end prematurely - because of a certain idiot's fault. Suddenly the guilt inside Sasuke vaporized.

"Where are you going?" Naruto whined, fidgetting restlessly on the sofa he was perching on.

"I'm walking Hyuuga out the door."

"Why? He can do it perfectly fine on his own!"

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "I'm not rude to my guests like you." And he slammed the door behind his back.

Almost to the front door, Neji turned, curious, when he heard a door slam shut behind him. He was not quick enough to suppress the small smile that graced his features upon seeing Sasuke coming toward him, but he decided that did not matter. His eyes instead traveled down the Uchiha's body as he approached the Hyuuga, taking in how ruffled and yet sexy he appeared with his shirt wrinkled and his hair still a mess. Evidence - that Neji hoped only he would notice - was all over Sasuke's body of their time together. He was sure that Sasuke had marked him very much the same way, with noticeable bruising starting to show itself on Sasuke's neck and collarbone - just barely visible past the collar of his shirt.

Once Sasuke was close enough, Neji raised his hand to brush his fingers across a particular bruise - love bite - _hickey_ - forming at the base of Sasuke's jaw. Then, he quickly let his hand fall, suddenly feeling kind of foolish (_What am I doing?_) for such a random gesture of affection.

"When are your parents returning?" he asked, suddenly.

Maybe... they could have a next time. And maybe... Naruto wouldn't interrupt them then either.

It was strange how the annoyance Sasuke was experiencing quickly died away at the sight of Neji's curved lips and the soft touch of the Hyuuga's fingertips on his skin. Sasuke hung his head, hiding the sudden heat rushing on to his face. He knew perfectly where and what Neji was touching, and even though he should be feeling alarmed, worrying about Naruto noticing the mark, the Uchiha oddly felt at peace. It was a foreign feeling still, for Sasuke was not used to it. Nevertheless, it was... nice.

"Sunday night... around 8:00 PM, they said." He mumbled, casting his eyes to the side, avoiding looking at the elegant features on Neji's face. "We can finish the work tomorrow..." He bit his lower lip - the sentence came blurting out before he had a chance to think. What was he hoping for?

"... if you'd like, I mean."

"Yeah. I'll be here," Neji promised, the original annoyance he had toward Naruto - the idiot - dissipating as he thought about tomorrow. They had tomorrow.

The thought of having another opportunity to be with Neji again so soon filled Sasuke with anticipation. He tried hard, even biting the inside of his mouth to keep a smile from breaking out. Sasuke stood there for a few more moments, before grabbing Neji's wrist and pulled the older boy down, his lips brushing against Neji's own flesh.

"See ya tomorrow."

"See you," Neji echoed, his voice soft as he pulled away from Sasuke's hold reluctantly. The 'goodbye kiss' that he had just received left his lips tingling, wanting more, and as cliche and cheesy as the Hyuuga thought of it... He found it all oddly pleasing. He spared the Uchiha one last lingering look before he finally walked out the front door, down the front steps, and disappeared around the corner.

A few minutes later, Sasuke suddenly found himself still gazing from the window panes at the sides of the front door after Neji had long disappeared. Jerking himself awake, the Uchiha locked the door and walked into the kitchen, finding himself a glass of cold water, still embarrassed at what he was doing up until then. More and more, he was starting to behave a lot more differently than usual, something he couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or not. The only thing he was certain was the cause of the change in his behaviors.

But it wasn't like he wanted to go back to normal. This kind of thing filled Sasuke's life with a sort of thrill that was oddly enjoyable, a drastic change in the monotonous life he had led before. The appearance of Neji - and the increasingly important the older boy's role in his life became - Sasuke decided that it wasn't that bad.

When he returned from the kitchen, Naruto was spread out on his sofa, a sour expression on his face.

"Took you long enough," he ground out in a pissed off tone, "just to walk Neji to the door."

There was something very big bothering the blond; something that even he did not quite fully understand, but it was all starting to come together. Naruto wasn't stupid; he could be slow, but he was not stupid. But in the time that it took for Sasuke to 'walk his guest out the door', some pieces of the puzzle had finally come together in his head. He didn't want to believe it, though.

Sasuke ignored the blonde's remark. Naruto's temper was something he had gotten used to, being something closest to a best friend to the idiot. He sat back down on the carpet and resumed the planning. The Uchiha wanted to get as most work done as possible before the older boy's arrival tomorrow, so they could have... more spare time...

If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was being ignored.

"Sasuke..." he growled, standing from the sofa as he slowly started to cross the room toward his black-haired friend.

He opened his mouth, ready to yell at him to listen to him when he's talking! - when he took a deep breath and the memory of what he had figured out only moments before came flooding back into his head. His eyes glanced toward the 'milk stain' on the carpet that the Uchiha still had yet to clean up, before pinning the stoic boy with a hard glare.

"What's that smell?" he asked, bluntly.

Maybe it was because Sasuke had gotten used to doing this kind of thing with Neji, that his body system - particularly his nose - had disregarded the distinct smell of sex. He was frozen, nonetheless, at the question directed at him, piercing into him with a cold, icy stab.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He managed to respond, stubbornly dismissing the obvious scent heavily hanging in the air. Maybe playing innocent wasn't the best idea, but Sasuke couldn't think of anything else. His mind was in panic.

"What's that smell, Sasuke?" Naruto repeated.

He knew what it was. He _knew_... but he wanted the bastard to say it for himself. He knew what it was without a doubt, but he didn't want to believe, unless the Uchiha said it and confirmed his suspicions. Because Naruto was suspicious, and he definitely knew more than he was letting on.

"It's just your imagination." Sasuke snapped, unconsciously pushing the pen hard against the paper almost to the point of tearing it. He would not admit it. Not in a million years. _Not in front of Naruto. No way_.

Something inside Naruto snapped, and he stomped forward, and stole the pen from Sasuke's hand. But unlike the gentleness that Neji had displayed when he had plucked the exact same pen from his hand, it was yanked away violently and then thrown somewhere across the room. Naruto gripped the collar of Sasuke's shirt roughly, making him look him in the face.

"Damnit, Sasuke!" he snapped. "Don't lie!" Then, in a much quiet but no less dangerous tone, he continued, "You and Neji weren't working on student council stuff, were you?"

The Uchiha couldn't hear the sound of buttons tearing behind the ringing in his ears. Anger rising, he tore himself from Naruto's hands and took a step back, glaring at the blonde with full force of his eyes. "What does it have to do with you? It's none of your business what I do!" He retorted, slapping Naruto's hand away, the indignancy and pride took a hold of his actions.

For almost a full minute, Naruto simply stared at Sasuke as the full extent of what the Uchiha said came raining down upon him. Sasuke, in not so many words, had just confirmed his suspicions. And as those words, and what they meant, and who they meant it had happened with, circled through his head, he found himself baring his teeth in a growl in a very canine-like fashion.

"You can't... not with... what the hell is wrong with you?"

... Right.

Of course this would be the reaction if someone found out about the two of them. It was only natural. Men didn't have sex with each other, did they? That was what they called a 'sin', wasn't it?

Sasuke's legs felt weak, his back found the wall without him even knowing. He stood there, eyes still glaring at Naruto, but not only with anger, there was a twinge of resentment, of a wounded heart. "I can. I can do it with whoever I want to." Naruto had no right to tell him what to do. Sasuke's life was his own, and he could do whatever he wanted. "If you're here to lecture me on what's right and what's wrong, then you can get lost."

The rage that had been building inside Naruto immediately began to disappear as he stared at his best friend, realizing the effect his words had on him. That... hadn't come out the way he meant it to. He clenched his teeth, angry at himself.

"That's not what I... I didn't mean..." Forming sentences was becoming increasingly difficult. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the unnecessary anger that he felt. "When did you and... _him_... first...?" And he let the question trail off, knowing that Sasuke was smart enough to figure out what he was asking.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke fell to the ground. "If you want to know when we first had sex, it was two months ago." He leaned back, head turning away and avoiding the blonde's eyes. Someone he couldn't look at his best friend in the eye. It felt like he had been deceiving Naruto all along, even though clearly it was not his fault. It was also the first time Sasuke talked to someone about their relationship, and as he mentioned it, a tint of red appeared on his cheek.

Naruto was surprisingly still as he heard this information. His stance rigid and stiff, with his head bowed. He hummed in acknowledgment at the answer; it made since. Two months ago had been about the time that he had started noticing the Uchiha starting to become scarcer and scarcer in his life.

"Why... _him_?" His voice was low. Too low. Dangerous.

That was a question that made Sasuke still. Why Neji? He had never really known the reason. "... I... I don't know." It was true - he didn't know. There were much thoughts in regard to the Hyuuga when Sasuke and he weren't together, but none came to any coherent conclusion. The only thing Sasuke was certain of was that Neji drew him in, aroused his interest in a way no other can. There was..._something _about him that made the Uchiha's heart race, that made him lose composure, lose himself and succumb to his desires.

Neji was special.

"That guy... he interests me."

"Interests you?" Naruto said, unable to keep the slightest sound of disgust out of his voice as he began to advance on the Uchiha.

Sasuke was still sitting with his back to the wall, and Naruto was walking - more like _stalking_ - toward him. There was a burning question on his mind, one only the dark-eyed boy could answer, and he couldn't leave - wouldn't leave - until he got an answer. He stopped right beside Sasuke, looking down at him for a second, before he lowered himself into a crouch so that they were eye to eye. For a long moment, the silence stretched between them as neither spoke... until it was finally broken by Naruto who spoke in almost a whisper.

"Don't I interest you, Sasuke?" he asked. "Why not me?"

It was a full minute until Sasuke could find his voice. "... You?" He stuttered. The meaning behind Naruto's words was obvious, yet Sasuke didn't want to accept it. They were best friends, and Sasuke had always thought of Naruto as a best friend. Then... why did he ask this question? "What... what are you talking about?"

Blue eyes narrowed at Sasuke's ridiculous question. Wasn't he supposed to be best friends with a genius? Naruto's mouth dropped open to speak or say something, but, last moment, he changed his mind. He would just show him.

Then, without a second thought, he leaned in and kissed Sasuke full on the mouth. Fuck Hyuuga! He was just as good as that arrogant prick!

Naruto, by nature, was a rash and impulsive idiot. Sasuke knew that perfectly well, yet he was totally thrown off guard by the blonde's action. He was frozen right there, lips still joined with Naruto's but his mind was drowning in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. There was the sensation of being kissed by Naruto, strange and foreign as it was. There was the sudden realization that he had kissed somebody else and not Neji, but he quickly dismissed it - it wasn't like he considered Neji his boyfriend, nor would Neji consider him his boyfriend. There was never any promise, any official declaration of the sort. But why did Sasuke feel like he was a traitor?

He pushed Naruto away, his heart beating at a irregular rate, his breath rasp and harsh. "W-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto fell back off of his feet at Sasuke's shove, but he found himself giving the Uchiha an unimpressed look. "Sasuke," he sighed. He couldn't believe that his friend still did not know what was going on. And he thought _he_ was slow on the uptake. He pinned the Uchiha with an unwavering stare.

"I like you," he said, finally, his gaze not shifting a bit as he declared this. "And I don't mean best friends for five years like. I mean, I _like_ you, a lot. More than I probably should."

Somewhere inside, Sasuke was still in a state of denial. It wasn't that he was shocked because a guy confessed to him. Hell, he had had sex with a guy without ever saying any of that mushy crap. But... Naruto was different. Sasuke had always thought that Naruto only looked at him as a friend... because that was what friends were supposed to do, right? He never knew...

And suddenly, the situation just got a lot more complicated than it already was.


End file.
